


The Deal

by cosmicArtist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Sans, Deals, Eratic updates, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, He likes you, I meant sinamon, Jealous Sans, Maybe - Freeform, More Tags to be added as I go, Papyrus is such a cinnamon roll, Possesive Sans, Romance, Sans and you make a deal, Sans has horns, Slow Burn, but you don't like him for awhile, did i say cinnamon?, does that mean he's horny?, dream deals, figure it out :D, hah, i'll try, idk how to tag, it's underground, monsters try to steal you, prolly, prolly not, shenenagins, slice of life?, some ansgt, this is supposed to be somewhat happy, where even are you?, why does he need your soul?, yes - Freeform, you're underground
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: It’s that dream again. The skeleton is just standing there holding out his hand. Waiting for you to take it. This makes it the 5th year you have had this dream. Every night for 5 years wears on a person. You can still remember the very first time you had this dream. He told you why he was here, and all about the deal he wanted to make with you.





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this new thing right? It's prolly been done before, but I wanted to do my own ^^;  
> I hope you like this first chapter :D  
> I also hope I can frigen keep up an update schedule XP  
> oh my god this is so free-form  
> it's gonna fall apart  
> i only have like a few details thought out in my head  
> nothing for this is written down XD  
> enjoy???? ^^;

It’s that dream again. The skeleton is just standing there holding out his hand. Waiting for you to take it. This makes it the 5th year you have had this dream. Every night for 5 years wears on a person. You can still remember the very first time you had this dream. He told you why he was here, and all about the deal he wanted to make with you.

Not that he didn’t remind you every night about why he was here asking for you to shake his hand. You had always refused him before. Just for him to tell you that someday you would take his hand. Then you would wake up with shivers, and go about your day trying to put it out of your mind before you had to meet him again the next night. You were just so tired of all this.

You life had been utter shit for the entire week, and the dreams left you so exhausted when you woke up. You didn’t know how long you could hold out on taking him up on his offer. His smile was never changing. A carved grin upon his face making him look less a skeleton, and more a nightmare. He had never hurt you though, and if the details of his deal were enough to go by he never would.

The deal was that he wanted your SOUL. If you would only shake his hand he would take you away from the world you lived in to live with him in his world. He would take care of you for the rest of your life. Leaving you wanting for nothing. You could, and would be truly happy. Then when it was all over he would take your SOUL for his own to do with as he wished. 

You knew how important SOULS were. Or at least your culture's idea of SOULS. It was why you had refused him for so long. How could you just give away your SOUL to this stranger in a deal? He seemed to think one day you would give into his demands, and shake his hand. You knew as soon as you took hold of his skeletal fingers you would never wake up back in your own bed. In truth it was wearing you down. You could feel the day coming soon when you would give into his deal.

He could feel it to. Every night his grin grew ever wider. Tonight his grin was practically skull splitting. A giddiness to him that you had not seen before. He knew. Somehow he knew that you had decided to finally say yes to him after all this time. While you wanted to blame your decision on this terrible week you had. You knew that it was more like the terrible year you had. Everything gradually becoming worse, and worse for you.

It all came to a head this week when you were given a notice of eviction from your apartment after you lost your job. No longer being able to pay the rent. They were coming to kick you out the next day. There was no way you would give them the satisfaction of removing your from your own home.

You had wondered before if maybe you would die if you shook his hand. Perhaps his world was just the next one. Meaning the world of the dead. It would make sense since he is a skeleton. Thought when you had asked him this once he assured you that you would not die from this deal until you were meant to die. Like from old age, or some form of hereditary disease.

These thoughts all passed through your mind as you stepped hesitantly closer to him. The first time you had made a move in his direction since you started having these dreams. He never moved from his spot. Never shifted his hand away from you, or toward you in any way. The only thing he did to signal that he saw you move was for him to grin even wider. His eyes shone with barely contained glee at finally getting what he wanted. You held out your hand to him, and said “will you really make me happy?” his face softened at your words.

“Of course I’ll make ya happy princess. Haven't I been telling you that for 5 years?” he asked back. You just smile tiredly, and shake your head.

“I’m so tired…. Alright then. Mr.Skeleton I accept your deal. Take me away from this world to yours. Please make me happy.” you clasped his hand with yours. His grin turning downright feral as he pulls you into him. Clutching you close to his body, and whispering into your ear.

" **DEAL.** ”. Then just as suddenly you feel the world give way beneath your feet. You feel like you’re falling, falling, falling. Until you land on something soft. Your back pressed against the plush, soft comforter of a bed. Feather pillows below your head, and the skeleton you just made a deal with above you. He was grinning at you again. Thought when had he ever not?

He was situated above you with his knees on opposite sides of your legs, and his hands on both sides of your head. You felt trapped. You had never felt such terror as you did in this moment. He looked bigger than he did in the dreams. Slightly different to. He has horns now. Thought that was the only noticeable difference. Petrified as you were you could do nothing as he leaned toward you.

Was this is then? Had he lied all that time? Was he going to kill you now? Take your SOUL, and hurt you like you had feared that first year? You squeezed your eyes shut waiting for the end. You never really did like pain. It never came though, and when you opened your eyes he was giving you a curious look.

“What’s with the face Princess? We made a deal didn’t we? Don’t worry I promise you can be happy here. I won’t make you regret this.” he reminded you. Then he got up from the bed. Standing he dusted himself off, and offered his hand out for you to take again. “Had better introduce you to my brother then. He will want to know you are here. Don’t be surprised when you see another skeleton ok? That’s just my super cool bro.”.

Slowly you take his hand, and he grins at you again. Like he just won the lottery, or something. In a way you guess he kinda did. He helps you stand ever so gently. Soon understanding why when the ground sways beneath you. He looks prepared for this as he catches you before you fall. “Don’t worry it’ll pass soon enough. First time teleportation through worlds can be rough on some humans. Here let me just…” before you can even think of protesting he has scooped you up into his arms. You clutch as his jacket as he makes his way to the door to the room.

“W-wait. Wait! Please put me down. I can walk. I can do it. Just let me try again.” you plea. He only chuckles shaking his head. Tightening his hold on you. There is no way you can get down with how he is holding you. Bridal style. Like you had just gotten married, or something. Was that what this was then? Is that how marriage worked here?

If it was you guessed you didn’t mind. Truly you would have liked to know your spouse before getting hitched, but you had read that arranged marriages worked out better than ones where people choose their childhood sweethearts or something to marry. You didn’t think this was a marriage anyway. The deal hadn’t alluded to any married life with the skeleton. Just that he would take care of you, and make you happy before claiming your SOUL upon your death.

You don’t put up a struggle at all. Just going with the flow, and letting him carry you around. Eventually you got to a large room at the end of a hall. It looked like a living room, and had a kitchen attached to it. Only separated by a half wall with a counter.

You had heard the other skeleton before you saw him. He was tall. Taller than the one carrying you that’s for sure, and loud. He was wearing a tshirt with an apron, and a chef hat. His lower half not visible behind the half wall. He turned towards you, and your skeleton at the sound of him clearing his throat.

As soon as he saw you he literally jumped over the half wall in excitement to examine you. “BROTHER YOU HAVE RETURNED! I SEE YOU FINALLY GOT THE HUMAN TO SAY YES! SPLENDID! WELCOME TO OUR HOME SMALL HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR STAY HERE, AND THAT YOU ARE HAPPY LIVING WITH ME AND MY BROTHER!” he exclaims. Clasping your hands in his two large ones he shakes them in greeting.

Your skeleton chuckles at the antics of his brother before talking to him over you. “Yup got her to say yes finally. Just thought I might introduce you both before I showed her to her new room, and all. Think ya could prepare something special to celebrate her arrival?” he suggested. The taller skeleton Papyrus positively beams before vaulting back over the counter to begin cooking something.

You, and the skeleton begin to walk back down the hall away from the living room/ kitchen area before you realize you don’t know his name. So you begin awkwardly “Erm I know technically we have known eachother for 5 years, but I don’t believe I ever got your name. Or ever gave you mine either.” you muttered out embarrassed. He just looks at you before grinning.

“Suppose I never did give you my name huh? Though I have known yours all 5 of those years. Anyway my name is Sans. Sans the Skeleton, but you can call me _bone daddy _.” he whispers at you huskily. Your face erupts in a blush at the suggestiveness of his statement.__

Did he really just say that?! Oh my lordy! What have you gotten yourself into. He just laughs at you while walking back down the hall. He passes the room you both landed in. Walking up a flight of stairs he sets you down at the top. “This floor is all yours. Every room here is for you. The bottom floor is mine while the top floor is Papyrus’s. The kitchen, and living room are for everyone. Later I’ll explain somethings, but for now how's about you get some rest in your new bedroom before dinner eh?”.

The top of the stairs led into a medium sized living space with book shelves, and a few comfortable chairs. Off the room were 5 doors that lead to various other rooms, and another short flight of stairs leading to you guess Papyrus’s floor. Sans was leading you toward one door in particular. You were a little star struck by the whole thing. “This… this whole floor. Is for me?” you muttered in awe. There was so much room! Not even your apartment was this big!

He just smiles at you again leading you into a familiar room. It looks exactly like your bedroom from your apartment! He even got all of the memorabilia that you had collected over the years. When you look over at him he just shrugs, and winks at you before examining the room. “Nice digs ya got here.” he observes. Looking around your room.

Briefly you wonder how it even got here before you put it out of your mind. You meander your way slowly over to the bed. Collapsing into the soft material. The mattress is different that’s for sure. Your other mattress was never this comfortable. You start to drift off before you hear chuckling coming from the skeleton. Sans.

You can hear him making his way over to you. You tense when he lifts you up again. Only to lay you back down under the blanket. Tucking you in, and kissing your forehead. Well more like bumping his teeth against your forehead. “Good night Princess, sleep well.” he murmurs.

You close your eyes hearing him depart from your room. Turning off the light before the door closes. You don’t want to sleep yet. There is so much to wonder about, but you’re just so tired. You have been since you started having those dreams in the first place. Before you drift off you wonder if this isn’t all just an elaborate dream.

Will you wake up back in your room only to be kicked out by your landlord? Or did you really get swept away from your old life into this new one? Things to ponder as you fall asleep. There are no dreams to greet you, and your sleep is the most restful it’s been in 5 years.


	2. The break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awoke from your slumber the next morning. Seeing yourself in your regular room you sighed. Of course it was just a dream. Sitting up you notice the curtains to your window are drawn. Odd since they are usually open to let the sunlight in. Getting up from your bed you make your way over to the window. Drawing back the curtains you see no window behind them like normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanna update this every Monday, Tuesday, or Wednesday. I only say this cause originally it was just gonna be Tuesdays, but I was so excited to post this all chapter all week that I just couldn't wait another day :D
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^;
> 
> I tried my best, and ya know? I've never really enjoyed writing as much as I enjoyed drawing, but I've been having a lot of fun writing this so far :D

You awoke from your slumber the next morning. Seeing yourself in your regular room you sighed. Of course it was just a dream. Sitting up you notice the curtains to your window are drawn. Odd since they are usually open to let the sunlight in. Getting up from your bed you make your way over to the window. Drawing back the curtains you see no window behind them like normal.

Instead there is a very nice detailed _painting_ of a window showing a sunrise. What? That shouldn’t be here. This is supposed to be a window. Looking around your room you notice some other irregularities. Like the alarm clock on your bedside table is missing, and the room is just the right size for all of your things. Only slightly bigger just like you always wished for.

You grin nervously to yourself. So it wasn’t a dream then? You really were in an entirely new world living with two skeletons? You let yourself panic just a little bit for a moment. You didn’t think it would actually work! You never even considered that your dreams were more than just that! Dreams. To be seen at night, and forgotten the next day.

Your breathing becomes slightly erratic, and you crouch to the ground. Clutching the window sill that is there despite the window being fake. So this is really happening huh? You sold your SOUL to a skeleton in exchange for lifelong happiness. You chuckle quietly out loud. It grows in volume until you are cackling maniacally to yourself. This. Is. Just. So. FUNNY!

Your laughter turns into crying eventually. You lay down on the floor under the fake window, and just let yourself breath, and cry, and exist in this moment. Eventually the tears putter away, and the chuckle sobs stop. You don’t get up off the floor though. You don’t have the energy. Despite the fantastic sleep you had you are still so so tired.

You almost drift off again right there on the floor, but are roused from your daze by a large hand gently shaking your shoulder. Blinking the sleep out of your eyes you look up into the face of the skeleton. Sans. You know his name now. Better start using it huh? When he sees you are awake he smiles at you softly.

“Hey there princess. What are you doing over here on the floor? If I knew you was gonna sleep on the ground I woulda put down more pillows.” he whispers to you. Helping you sit up against the wall he goes, and gets a pillow with a blanket from your bed. Bringing them over he wraps them around you while you let him.

You don’t really feel like moving anyway. When you are all wrapped up he plucks you up off the ground, and just holds you in his lap. You hardly know him, but being held like this. It’s just what you need right now. You look up at him as some stray tears start to flow down your face. Silently crying. He rubs some soothing circles into your back with his hand.

“It’ll be alright princess. The first few days are always a shock, but you’re strong. You’ll get through this, an me and Papyrus will be there for you the whole time. Didn’t I promise ta make you happy?” he murmurs to you. You lean your head against his chest, and nod your head.

He chuckles softly, and you both spend a little less than an hour just sitting there existing. Eventually you wipe your face off with your hand, and giggle some from embarrassment. “O-oh man ahhah, I just. I didn’t expect this to be real you know? And now I’m living here away from all I know with two guys who I basically just met!”

Sans gives a nod while you continue to talk. “An-and now hahah I just _cried_ on you, and I had a mini panic attack. And like I’ve never had a panic attack before? Was it a panic attack? Hahah I don’t know. An-and now I look all gross cause I’ve been crying, and you’re still just holding me, and n-no one has ever held me b-before. And I was just wondering why you chose me for this and, and you waited 5 years for me to say yes??? And just, why me?” you finish lamely.

Sans just continues to sit there rubbing your back, and holding you. He looks like he is somewhere far away. Thinking perhaps. Does he even know why he chose you? Who would even wait 5 years for someone to say yes anyway? Was it something to do with your SOUL? Well you’ll just have to ask him, or hope he eventually explains it to you.

He glances at you after about a minute of staring off into space. Sighing he stands with you still in his arms again. Whats with him, and carrying you everywhere? “We have a lot to talk about don’t we princess? I’ll explain what’s going on soon. For now how's about we go enjoy some spaghetti? It’s my bro’s favorite thing to cook for special occasions.” he tells you.

You don’t say, or do anything for a few seconds before nodding your head against his chest. Looking like he’s won some major prize again he walks out of your room cradling you close. Making his way back through the house to the kitchen/ living room area again you start to think.

He said he would explain some things after the spaghetti, and you can’t help wondering what he will say. You yourself have some questions you would like answered. First and foremost would be why he chose you, and why he had waited all that time for you to say yes. You also kinda wondered how you even got here. Last you knew you were just sleeping in your room having a dream.

Then he grabbed the dream you, but how did that lead to him pulling your real body here as well? Then there was your room. How did he get it here so fast? What were in the other rooms? Now that you were here what would you do with your life? He said he would take care of you, but did that mean you were now a free loader here?

Was there a form of currency in this world? Does that mean he has to buy everything for you? You aren't sure how you feel about that. Spending other people's money never really appealed to you. Perhaps you would receive an allowance. Since there was no window does that mean there is no outside at all?

Very much hoping there is an outside your thoughts are cut off by the smell of food. You haven't had a nice home cooked meal in a while, let alone spaghetti. Your mouth starts to water from the fragrance alone. Sans notices your attitude shift chuckling some before stepping into the living room.

You hadn’t really examined the living room the last time you were here, but you can tell it is noticeably different. There is a banner hanging over the T.V., and streamers all over the ceiling. There is a big buffet table on the right that is covered in spaghetti stuff, and three huge ass cakes. The walls are a bright light green. There is a forest green couch in front of the T.V., and the entire left wall is covered in book filled bookcases.

Papyrus blows one of those party whistles that extend, and makes noise. ‘Tweet’ “WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME HUMAN! THIS IS A PARTY TO CELEBRATE YOUR ARRIVAL HERE. AND AS THE TRULY GREATEST NEW BEST FRIEND I AM I INVITED OVER SOME OF MY OTHER FRIENDS TO COME MEET YOU, AND MAKE YOU FEEL WELCOME!” he shouts.

He starts to throw confetti everywhere. Sans sifts you around in his hold before sticking his hand in one of his pockets. Exacting his own fistful of glittering confetti. He tosses it lazily in the air. Most of it drifting back your way to land on your face and chest. You sputter as some lands in your mouth before you start to laugh at this situation.

The skeletons both exchange a glance before they start to laugh along with you. Soon you are all rolling around on the floor laughing at whatever the heck is so funny. You hear a doorbell go off, and sit up to look over at a very real door. Well that’s one thing solved. There is definitely an outside. Papyrus gets up to answer the door still giggling to himself while Sans chuckles before wrapping an arm around your waist.

He pulls you into his arms before standing up again with you. Seriously what is with him and carrying you around everywhere? You are about to protest this before you get a look at his face again. He looks tense. Is he nervous about whoever Papyrus invited over?

Suddenly you are nervous as well. You only know two people here, and half of them are nervous about who the other half invited over. The door opens without Papyrus noticing that you both are apprehensive. You try to just mind will yourself calm. Meeting new people doesn’t ever work out when you are jumpy.

A few snow flakes breeze in through the door from the outside along with a tall blue lady with blazing red hair. She has fins on each side of her face, and an eye patch covering her left eye. She reminds you of a fish for some reason. She is wearing a thick black winter coat, a pair of jeans, and combat boots.

Behind her is a squat yellow dinosaur thing. Wearing a similar, but simpler white winter coat with matching winter pants, and matching boots. “WELCOME UNDYNE, AND ALPYHS! I INVITED YOU OVER TO CELEBRATE THE HUMANS ARRIVAL. LOOK LOOK THERE SHE IS OVER THERE. SANS FINALLY GOT HER TO SAY YES!” Papyrus shouts in greeting to them.

Wonder wich one is Undyne. The fishy lady turns to look at you, and her face breaks out in a grin. She leaps over to you, and Sans slapping him on the back. “Congrats man! I knew you could make the lil punk say yes! Well what are we waiting for? LET’S GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!” the fish exclaims.

You almost expected a disco ball to descend comically from the ceiling. It didn’t thought you did finally get put down by Sans. The fish had gotten into the alcohol cabinet. Well you assume anyway if that bottle of wine, and bottle of scotch is anything to go by. You see Sans going over to her, and attempting to pry the licor away from her. Papyrus is trying to be helpful by cheering them both on in there opposing endeavors.

Suddenly you feel a tap on your shoulder. When you turn around you can see the yellow dino from before. “W-welcome to the Underground. My n-name is Alphys. I-if you hadn’t guessed yet t-that’s Undyne over there. I h-hope you enjoy your stay.” it smiles at you before going over to the group to cheer on Undyne.

You smile at the scene before you. It’s a very lovely scene despite the strange creatures involved. You feel like you could almost belong there. Almost. There is a nagging inside of you saying to go over there, and hang out with everyone. Unfortunately you don’t really know them yet, so it would feel like you’re intruding in on their lives.

You see Undyne wrench the scotch away from Sans before downing the whole thing in one go. Sans just stands there in an amazed daze while Papyrus, and Alphys chant ‘chug chug chug chug’ at Undyne. When she finished the bottle they all let out a big whoop together while Sans laughs on the side lines.

You can’t help, but to laugh as well. It’s just so funny is all! They all turn toward you when you start laughing before beginning again with you. It hasn’t even been a day, and you’ve already laughed more here than you ever did in a week in your old world. Eventually you all calm down in time to hear the doorbell ring again. Everyone looks confused, and when Papyrus opens the door more, and more creatures pour into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so end of chapter notes I need a new beta. My old one was a friend I know IRL who also liked undertale as much as I do.  
> He recently quit so I am in need of someone new to take over.  
> They would mostly be reading over anything I post before I post it to scan for writing errors. Cause you know two sets of eyes are better than one. They would also review ideas I had for stories that I wanna write in the future.
> 
> If you wanna apply then hows about you go to my blog, and ask :D
> 
> Here is a long to my blog ^^;
> 
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Side note I hope it's ok to post the link to my blog here :/ isn't it like frowned upon to self promote? Is that what I'm doing??? idfk XP)


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very quickly you are surrounded by the creatures of all shapes, and sizes. One looks like a mouse while another looks like a devil wearing a red tablecloth. There is one that is just a hand on legs socializing with one that is just a mouth on legs, another resembles a walking inferno, and a huge pack of dogs. None of them notice you in the crowd,too busy talking to each other and enjoying the party to notice the odd one out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three ^^;  
> also  
> HOLY SHIT WHO DO SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE THIS GARBAGE!?!?  
> i am spewing out shit and you all are eating up like it's candy DX  
> almost a thousands hits?!?!  
> OVER 100 KUDOS?!?!  
> and after only 2 chapters  
> wow I must be doing SOME thing right

Very quickly you are surrounded by the creatures of all shapes, and sizes. One looks like a mouse while another looks like a devil wearing a red tablecloth. There is one that is just a hand on legs socializing with one that is just a mouth on legs, another resembles a walking inferno, and a huge pack of dogs. None of them notice you in the crowd,too busy talking to each other and enjoying the party to notice the odd one out.

You squeeze your way over to the buffet table in hopes of snagging some spaghetti before it’s all gone. Surprisingly, no one has touched it. Only the cakes have been eaten so far. When you look over Papyrus’s special spaghetti, you finally understand why.

Sure, it _smells_ good. That would be the sauce, but everything else about it is so, so wrong. There is literal _glitter_ sprinkled on top, and melty gummy bears covering _burnt noodles_. How do you even burn spaghetti noodles when they are cooked in _water_?!? Some parts of the noodles are mushy while other parts aren't cooked at all. How does one mess up spaghetti _that badly_?!?

You decide to ignore dinner in exchange for not being sick, eyeing the delicious cake instead. Grabbing a plate, and serving up a slice, you notice that your favorite kind is here! Looking around, you notice all of these cakes are your favorite….weird. Although, that’s probably Sans’s doing. How would he know that about you in the first place?

Come to think of it, he also said he knew your name before you ever told him, and you know you have never told him your name before. Or did you? You‘re pretty sure you didn’t, but 5 years is a long time. Maybe you just forgot you told him? No, no, you are at least 99% positive you never told Sans your name. How creepy.

Add that question to the list. You slide at least a fourth of a cake onto your plate before squeezing over to a wall to eat it. You have always been a wallflower at parties. Mostly because you didn’t ever really go to parties. As you’re about to dig in, one of the dog creatures comes over to you. It’s a cute dog, you guess. It’s just staring at you, panting and pleading with its big brown eyes.

Of course you do the first thing that comes to mind, and you scratch behind its ear. Immediately, it’s neck gets longer. It then flops onto its side. The dog creature just looks so happy that you can’t help but give it more, and more, attention. After about ten seconds, you notice the neck getting longer. Now, it’s not just about petting a cute dog. NOW, it’s about getting its neck as long as you can possibly get it.

The other dogs seemed to notice one of their pack members is missing only to find it there with you. The inevitable happens, which is to say they all immediately come over to you to receive attention as well. All except for one, but you can’t see him through all the other dogs who are begging for scratches.

Briefly, you wonder if the other dogs’ necks extend as well, before you start petting them to test the theory. You are sad to discover that they don’t work like that, but all the dogs seem happy, so you don’t mind. You spend around 10 more minutes petting the entire pack of dogs. That is, until Sans comes, and rescues you. He literally plucks you out from the group, and carries you away.

You are laughing the whole time Sans carries you to the opposite wall. He looks disgruntled, and angry. You laugher sputters out when you notice this. “Hey Sans? What’s wrong? It was just a few dogs that wanted love.” you told him. He only glanced at you. Then looked around, and walked into the hall.

He put you down, facing him. “Ya didn’t shake anyone's hand, did ya?” he asked. Huh? What a strange question. Shake anyone's hand? _Why would it matter if I did?_ You look at him, the silent question clear. However, his tense, panicked look doesn’t lessen at all. In fact, it only gets worse. “Ya didn’t, right? Right?!?” he croaked out.

“Uuuuuh, no? But it’s just a handshake. Right?” you reply. He looks immensely relieved, and then intensely angry, and you can’t help thinking it’s not directed at you. It gives you the shivers. He looks up out to the crowd scanning his eyes for someone. When he spots them, he turns to you again.

“Ok, Princess. I gotta go over there to chew out Undyne for invitin’ over so many monsters when it was just supposed to be the 5 of us. You stay here, and for the love of all that is good, don’t shake anyone’s hand. Got it?” he urges.

All you can do is nod. Looking relieved, he turns around making his way back into the crowd over to you guess, Undyne. It is then that you realize all these shenanigans have cheated you out of your cake! You hadn’t even gotten in one bite before that dog came over to you. Now it’s probably been eaten already. Darn!

You really want to go over, and get more cake. You also really don’t want to go pushing through all those creatures, or monsters, as Sans called them. You sigh, and sit down on the ground contemplating your situation when a monster comes up to you. He looks like an icy-gray wolf. Did he come in with the dogs? He held out his paw/hand to you.

“Hey there, didn’t know there was a human at this party. M’ names Isaac, but everyone calls me Ice Wolf. What’s your name?” he asks. You just stare a bit before standing, and dusting yourself off. You ignore his hand, since you promised Sans not even 2 minutes ago that you wouldn’t shake anyone's hand.

“My name is (Y/N) nice to meet you. In fact, I think this party is for me. Sans wanted to celebrate me finally saying yes to him after his 5 years of waiting.” you stated. The Ice Wolf visibly pales, and quickly drops his hand. He looks around before turning back to you with a nervous grin.

“O-oh, so you’re Sans’s human, eh? Ah, ahahah. P-please, tell ‘im I said hey. Also, uh, sorry for this.” he mutters back nervously before turning away into the crowd. You stare out in the direction he disappeared, wondering what the heck just happened. Was he sorry about talking to you? He did try to shake your hand. Was that it, then? A hand shake?

How odd. What was so important about handshakes in this world? A little bit after the Ice Wolf leaves you start to see some of the other monsters looking your way. Mutters are exchanged between them, and they all seem to be talking about you. Wow, how rude! Eventually the news has spread to the whole party, and some of the monsters are just openly staring at you.

You stare right back. Of course all of them are doing so, but you definitely pay more attention to the ones who are staring the most. After a few seconds, most of them collect themselves enough to realize what they are doing, and stop. Some still stare and continue to openly gossip, though you tune them out as best you can.

Maybe since they know you’re here now you won’t have to push through them to get cake. In fact, they part before you like minnows to a shark. Their expressions are that of varying degrees of fear, but you’re not scary. Right? If anything, they are the scary ones! It makes no sense. Lucky for you, even if they are scared for some reason this helps you get cake! So you are happy for that at the very least.

Sadly, though, there is no cake left. You look at the spaghetti, and contemplate whether you are hungry enough to eat something that might just kill you when an explosion rings through the house. There are excited whispers from the surrounding monsters before you are pushed to the back of the group away from whatever that explosion was.

All of them form a sort of semi-circle around whatever is going on. You would try to peek over heads, but all of the monsters are much taller than you making that impossible. You hear some shouts coming from the center. One of them is definitely Sans while the other sounds like a drunken sailor with all the cursing. They seem to be fighting?

The sailor is telling Sans how just because _something-something_ governor, doesn't mean he can control them! They don’t live here! The shouts become too garbled for you to understand. Even with the drunken slurs you caught most of it. Something about the governor of Waterfall? It was hard to make out.

Then the screams! Monster are now rushing past you to get away. There are projectiles flying everywhere! Bones, and spears shooting in all directions! You are knocked to the ground by an escaping monster, and nearly trampled by another one. Rolling over under the table, you wait for the stampeding monsters to escape.

You see flashes of white and blue through the legs of the rushing monsters. Obviously, the white is Sans. You would recognize that bone head anywhere. Being around someone for 5 years usually does that. You only have a guess at who the other person is. That’s probably because you met her once, and Sans was going to chew her out before all this chaos started.

After all the monsters clear out, your suspicions are confirmed when you see a very drunk, angry Undyne fighting an annoyed, yet extremely smug Sans. Poor Papyrus is trying to placate both of them while also comforting a shaken Alphys. It is no use as they are both oblivious to the world around them.

Sans swipes his hand up, and a wave of bones sweeps out from in front of him, heading straight for Undyne. She jumps to the side, stumbling slightly before summoning a neon blue spear, and chucks it at Sans. He doesn’t even have to dodge. She is so drunk her throws couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn.

What happens next can only be compared to a bullet hell video game. Sans has summoned so many bones against Undyne that all she can do is stand there, and take it. Surprisingly she does, but that might be due to the shield summoned around herself. When the bullet hell ends, Undyne throws a few more spears before lurching forward.

She slaps a hand over her mouth to keep from vomiting. It doesn't do any good in the end. There is green gooey vomit all over the carpet. Sans is laughing, Undyne is glaring, Alphys is crying, Papyrus is distressed, and you are honestly terrified. What the heck even happened here? Undyne tries to move again. Only to end up falling over, and passing out. Light weight. Or maybe she just drank too much. Probably the latter.

Sans is still laughing while Papyrus helps calm down Alphys. You get out from under the table to walk over to them. Sans notices you first, and has the grace to look abashed at his behavior. Papyrus has finally calmed down Alphys enough, and both finally notice you as well. Papyrus gives a strained smile, but Alphys completely ignores you in exchange for examining Undyne.

“S-she’ll be fine. I just n-need to take her h-home so she can rec-cover. Th-thanks for inviting us, Papyrus. S-see you all later I g-guess.” she stutters out. She very awkwardly pulls Undyne onto her shoulder, and staggers out of the house under their combined weight. You all watch them leave, and decide to be the one to close the door behind them.

It only takes a few seconds for you to turn around to Sans. “Ok, what the fuck just happened here?” you swore. Sans looks at Papyrus for help, but only receives a short look that was too quick to decipher before he goes to clean up some things. Sans glances between you two before turning back around to face you.

“Look, Princess, now isn’t really the time f-” he begins, but you cut him off.

“Not the time? Oh, I think this is the PERFECT time for THIS! You are going to explain what is going on here, and you are going to do it right now. Or, so help me I will purposely be miserable just to SPITE you!” you growl out. Sans flinches before looking annoyed and angry. He opens his mouth to fight back , but with one glare sent his way, he is rendered speechless.

Resigned, he sighs before turning to Papyrus. “Hey bro, do ya think maybe me an’ the Princess over here could have sometime to talk in private? This conversation is long overdue.” he says. Papyrus looks between you both before he sighs.

“YES BROTHER, I SUPPOSE IT IS! I’M GOING TO BED, AND I EXPECT YOU TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS BY TOMORROW NIGHT! GOODNIGHT BROTHER, HUMAN!” he exclaims tiredly. He certainly looks tired trudging up the stairs. You turn around when you hear clattering coming from behind you. Sans has set up some chairs next to the table.

“Why don’t we both sit down, and have a civil conversation, eh?” he looks nervous standing next to the chairs. You grimace at him before making your way over. He pulls out your chair for you, and helps you sit in it. You gesture to his own chair, which he is reluctant to sit in, for some reason. You feel like you have won something when he finally takes a seat. Time to finally get some answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I hope you enjoyed this segment of The Deal ^^  
> in other news I have suddenly become very busy.  
> i uuuuh well i dropped out of high school cause i felt like i was dying there  
> but my relatives still very much want me to succeed in life  
> so after 2.5 years of convincing them that yes this is what i want  
> i FINALLY get to try out for my GED  
> and now I'm starting GED test prep classes today  
> so i wont have as much time as i used to for writing vv;  
> so sorry ^^;
> 
> (also heya i drew what i thought the Sans from this story might look like :D  
> I didn't wanna post it since i wanted you all to decide what your ideal Sans looked like, but in the end i drew it and posted it anyway XP  
> here is the link ^^;
> 
> http://fav.me/daujuix )


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and you are sitting down at the table in the living room after the whole disaster. You were both alone, and Sans was looking quite nervous about the whole thing. “Well?” you say. “Start talking.” He sighs heavily before sitting up straight to lock gazes with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy this is finally happening  
> the talk  
> this is mostly just explanations for some mechanics and world building.  
> also remember when I said that this was totally gonna fall apart in that first chapter note?  
> well guess what? I WAS RIGHT!  
> DAMN IT I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WRITTEN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER YET DX  
> (well I do but it sucks XP)  
> ugh why did i think i could do this?  
> I have some things in my mind for specific events i wanna happen, but nothing is set in stone.  
> and idk how to get to some of them D:  
> ugh  
> whatever  
> enjoy?
> 
> (also sorry this is another day early, I just can't help myself ^^; )

Sans and you are sitting down at the table in the living room after the whole disaster. You were both alone, and Sans was looking quite nervous about the whole thing. “Well?” you say. “Start talking.” He sighs heavily before sitting up straight to lock gazes with you.

“Ok, listen, about the whole fight thing? I was just really angry that she invited over so many monsters. I didn’t realize how drunk Undyne really was, and you can’t scold someone as proud as Undyne while she is drunk without her blowing up, y’know?” he practically pleaded. You raised an eyebrow.

“Oh well, gee, I’m sorry, it’s not like that wasn’t  _ totally obvious _ or anything. Let’s just stop this whole session, and  _ get a puppy _ .” you state sarcastically. “Now that that’s out of the way I have many,  _ many _ questions for you, and I expect answers!” You snap. He sighs, and puts a hand on his forehead, taking a moment to think.

“Well...I’m thinking it will be easier if you just ask your questions, an’ I’ll go from there as best I can.” he responded. He rubbed his hand down his face while you snort at his antics. Oh, you would ask your questions all right, and you would make sure he wouldn’t leave anything out, either! Mentally, you pulled up your priority list of questions to ask this bag of bones.

“Well first of all I wanna know why you chose me for this AND why you waited 5 years for me to say yes?” you quipped. He grimaced slightly before looking at you. It seemed to take a moment for him to gather his thoughts. Thinking of the best way to explain it to you.

“Well... it was for your SOUL of course. I wanted your SOUL, and I can’t get it unless you’re here. As for why I waited 5 years, that ties into monster magic, and how it works in accordance to humans. It’s a lot to explain, so if ya don’t mind I would really appreciate it if you don't interrupt me for awhile.” he stated. When you nodded your assent, he began.

“Ye see, every monster has the ability to reach into the human world with their magic, and drag a human from there to here. Unfortunately for us, our magic will never reach far enough to grab a human to pull them here. A human has to make the choice to reach out to us, and touch our magic before we can bring them to our world.

“Of course what human in their right mind would just give their SOUL away to a monster? So we thought of the concept of  **Deals** with humans. We would give something to them, and in exchange, they would give us something we wanted. Originally, this idea was to trick humans into grabbing our magic so we could bring them here to take what we want.

“The problem with that is our magic worked against us here. As soon as a human takes our hand their innate dormant magic reacts to ours, and makes the deal binding. It created a seal over both of the SOULs involved with the deal. Because of this, monsters couldn't just take what they wanted from humans without first giving what they promised first.

“After this was discovered, monster stopped making deals with humans as often as before. They didn’t want their SOUL to be bound in that way until they could give the humans what was promised. There was also the downside of not knowing what a human could truly want when you originally seek them out.

“Ya see the reason I waited 5 years for ya is that when a monster chooses a human's SOUL to bring over here, their magic becomes attracted to that SOUL, and only that SOUL until that particular human dies. It can be reversed so that a monster can choose a new human, but the process is such a long, tedious thing. Really, I was just too lazy to wanna have pull my magic back, and go through all the steps to make it not react to your SOUL.

“The only other way to make magic stop reacting is to bring the human, and their SOUL here. It’s like a reset. If you die, my magic resets. If I pull you here, same thing. So yeah, I waited.” he finished. Well, that certainly explained some things, but you still had questions. If the look on his face was enough to go by, then he knew you still weren't satisfied.

“Ok, that kind of makes sense... I guess. If you’re not lying, that is, but then, what about my real body? And my room? Last I knew I was sleeping, and then I shook your hand in a dream? How did that make it so that you could bring my real body here as well?” you questioned. He smiled over at you, not so nervous anymore. Maybe he thought you would react differently? You can only guess why he decided you weren't still upset at him. Then he continues.

“Well, that’s easy. The ‘you’ in your dreams is just an extension of your magic. Just like the version of me in your dreams is just an extension of my magic. It’s the only time humans get to use their magic, and the only time a monster can talk to a human to try and reach them for  **Deals** . When your magic touched mine, I was able to channel my magic down through yours so that I could  grab your real body.

“As for the room, I like to think I’m pretty powerful. Really, all I did was extend my magic out past you to everything in your room before dragging you all back here.” he explained. You just sat there thinking it over. So, that was how he did it, huh? And the you in your dreams is just your magic?  _ Interesting. _ It would be so cool if you could tell your family about this!

You’re struck with sadness at the thought of your family. You never even told them about the dreams. You never told anyone. Now you have mysteriously vanished to never be seen by them again, without so much as a final  ‘goodbye’. They would never even know that you were here, in relative  _ safeness _ . You almost started to cry before you shook it off. ‘Later,’ you thought. For now, you still had questions!

“What about the window? Why is it fake?” you asked. The following bellow of laughter wasn’t what you expected, and it made you annoyed. “What?! I’m being serious here!” you exclaim. He only laughs harder at that. You decide to just wait until he gets over whatever this is. He finally does  enough to answer your question.

“O-oh man! T-that was a-a PRANK, an’ oh geeze, HAH, hah! Sorry, sorry, I know that you were, uh,  _ all shook up _ when you found it. Don’t worry there is a window,  _ heh, _ in your room. It’s just hidden with some magic for the prank. I’ll,  _ snerk, _ I’ll take down the fake window painting later.” he chuckled out. You pouted at this. Prank, huh? Well, at least it wasn’t something worse.

“Well then, what about handshakes? Why were you being weird about that?” you exclaimed. He flinched at your questions. Sweat beading on his skull in blue droplets. He exhaled somehow before wiping off the sweat, and telling you.

“It wouldn’t be such a big deal if you were a monster here, but you’re a human. A human that **I** pulled here in a deal. Remember when I told you about the deal seal on both of our SOULs? Well, since you’re already here, if you ever shook another monster's hand, and they made a conscious effort they could easily break the **Deal’s** **Seal**. Taking your SOUL without having to go through the trouble of making a deal with you, and giving you something.

“Since you have the  **Deal Seal** you are relatively safe here. No monster can kill you to take your SOUL as long as they can’t break the seal, and they can’t break the seal unless you shake their hand. Do ya see? This is why you can’t shake anyone’s hand.” he tells you. That is shocking! You sit there, dumbfounded yet absorbing this new information.

That explains why he told you not to shake anyone hand, but wait. What about that Ice Wolf? He looked so scared when you said that Sans had brought you here. Is Sans someone to be feared? Can’t hurt to ask. “Wow, ok that... that’s something. I have another question, though. After you left to go chew out Undyne at the party, a monster came up to me to shake my hand, but got scared and left when I mentioned that you were the one who brought me here. What’s that about?” you questioned.

A look of anger flashed across Sans’s face when you mentioned the handshake, but quickly turned into a grimace when you finished with the fear. “I told you I was pretty powerful, right? Well, in the Underground Monster World, there are many sections. We are in the section called Snowdin. Every sections is pretty big, and has it’s own governor. The Governors all answer to the King of course, but here in snowdin all the monsters have ta answer to the governor.

“Papyrus is the governor of Snowdin, but he’s more like a figurehead. I usually do all the governer work. Including the parts involving discipline...and punishment. All the monsters here know that, so they all try to stay on my good side. Papyrus. He’s not cut out to be mean. He knows that I take care of it, so that he doesn’t have to. It always makes him sad when he sees the monsters avoid me.

“Anyway, if that monster had broken the  **Deal Seal** , and took your SOUL, they would technically be stealing from me. So, of course they would be on my bad side, and I deliver punishments to monsters on my bad side, accordingly.” he finished with a dark look. So, he was sort of someone to be feared. Well, not by you, of course, and Papyrus is the governor? Must be why they live in this huge-ass house. Just then, you realized something.

“Hey, what  _ about _ Papyrus? He shook my hand when I first got here. Why didn’t the  **Seal** break, then?” you asked him. The only thing you got from him for a few seconds was some confused blinking. Did he not remember? Then a look of recognition flashed across his face, and he just smiled at you.

“Nah, Princess, nah. Papyrus would never hurt you, or me, like that. He isn’t cut out to be bad, remember? Plus, that was him shaking your hand. It doesn't work unless you initiate the handshake, or take a hand being offered. ‘Sides, I trust my bro.” he answered easily.

Well, that’s good news. You can feel this little question session ending soon, but you still have so much more to ask. You blurt out the next question before you realize what you have said, “What’s so special about  _ my _ SOUL, then? You said you wanted it, but you never said why.” Sans jumps at you sudden a loud question before settling back down with another grimace.

“Sorry, Princess, I can’t tell ya. You’re not ready to hear why. If you ever figure it out, go ahead, and ask me about it then. For now, that’s gonna have ta remain secret.” he mutters, putting a finger against his mouth in a gesture of ‘hush’. Annoyed, you think of what to ask him next. Cause if he won’t answer this question, you might as well ask another.

“Well then, why do you look different, then?” you inquired. “In the dreams, you were smaller, and didn’t have horns.”. Sans chuckled at that.  _ What’s so funny? _

“Well, that would be because I made a deal with ya, Princess. Our SOULs are bound together by the  **Deal Seal** <b/>, right? Well, to help me complete my end of the  **Deal** your SOUL is providing me with some of it’s excess magic. Since you’re a human, you have  _ a lot _ of excess magic. It’s another perk of making a deal with a human. It gives a monster a magic boost until the  **Deal** is up, and can  change how they look some. The me you saw in the dreams is how I usually look. This is how I look when I have a  **Deal** with a human,” he elaborated, gesturing to himself.

So, your magic was making him bigger, and giving him a pair of horns? Letting him borrow your magic makes a weird sort of sense. He can use magic while you can’t so why not give him some? Changing his appearance, though? You’re not sure if you believe that. Well, all you have to go on is his word. Who knows? He could be telling the truth. It’s not like you have any reason to think he is lying.

“Ok, I see. Then I only have one more question, for now. How did you know my name? You said you knew, and my favorite kinds of cake, too. How did you know that was my favorite cake?” He smirked before standing up to walk over to you. You yelped when he lifted you up again. “Hey, what the hell?! Why do you keep carrying me around everywhere?” you yelled out.

“Cause you’re squishy, and fun to hold onto.” he said as he walked you to your room. “As for the other thing that would be because of my power. I have a further reach with my magic than most monsters do. While I can’t use it to force a human here I  _ can _ use it to observe the human world. So when I chose you for your SOUL, I started observing you to get a better read on whether you would ever consider accepting my  **Deal** . Obviously, in my observations I learned a few things.” he finished with a wink.

So, he’s been watching you? FOR FIVE YEARS!?! Did he see you when you had those self-help sessions?! You cover your face, completely embarrassed, while he chuckled over you. Well, that answers that question. He was totally watching! You are so mortified that he might have been watching you do  _ that _ ! You are even more so when you realize what a turn on it is. FUCK, you’re some kinda freak!

It takes him no time at all to reach your room, and for Sans to lay you down in bed to tuck you in again. He gives you another little forehead kiss when you speak up again. “This isn’t some elaborate dream, right? I’ll still wake up here tomorrow, in this room, in this house, with you, right?” you mutter. He smiles at you before pulling the covers up to your chin.

“Yeah, you’ll still be here, Princess. Now that I got ya ta finally say yes, there ain’t no way I’m lettin’ ya go so easily.” he replies before he stands up to leave. He turns off the light at the door before turning to face you. “Good night, Princess.” Then he closes the door, leaving you in darkness.

It’s slightly harder to fall asleep tonight, but that’s cause you had such a great nap earlier. In the end, you still succumb to sleep, especially since you haven't been getting a good night's sleep for so long. As you drift off, you remember a question you forgot to ask him. Unfortunately, you forget it soon after it comes to mind, but you had wondered how can someone mess up spaghetti that bad?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop there we go finally you know ;3  
> in other news since this story is mostly free form I was thinking i could do that thing?  
> ya know with polls?  
> at the end of chapters?  
> idk what do you think?  
> I'll take all your thoughts into consideration, and next chapter I'll tell you my decision ^^;  
> I hope you all enjoyed this installment of 'The Deal' :D
> 
> (also I have been forgetting to do this but I need to give credit to RTNightmare for Betaing my story o0o, they have been great :D)
> 
> in case you don't know who I am talking about here is a link to there AO3 Page ^^
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
> 
> Also another link to my blog since I wanna start putting that in these notes for some reason XP
> 
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com/


	5. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a knock at your bedroom door. It startles you out of bed making you fall onto the floor. How did someone get into your house?! “Just a moment!” you shout out standing up. Wondering what time it is you look around for your alarm clock. Strangely it is missing. In a flash, you remember everything that happened. Shit. You can’t believe you forgot! AGAIN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow sorry this took longer than usual ^^;  
> I am a big shot procrastinator :P  
> mostly I got distracted drawing ;3  
> in case ya didn't know drawing is my _main_ hobby  
>  writing is like, my secondary hobby :/
> 
> anyway enjoy this installment of The Deal ;3

You wake up to a knock at your bedroom door. It startles you out of bed, making you fall onto the floor. How did someone get into your house?! “Just a moment!” you shout, standing up. Wondering what time it is, you look around for your alarm clock. Strangely, it is missing. In a flash, you remember everything that happened. Shit! You can’t believe you forgot! AGAIN!!

Taking a moment to collect yourself, just breathing for a few seconds. Ok, ok, Sans said it might take a few days to adjust. This  _ is  _ a pretty unbelievable situation. Plus, your room looks the same.  Making this much, much harder. You could probably bring it up with Sans and Papyrus. Maybe get some new furniture or something.

Luckily, since Sans brought along all the things from your old room, you still have all your clothes! Unsure of the cleanliness of some of these, for now, you just throw on your favorite T-shirt, and a pair of Capri jeans. Unfortunately, you can’t find any of your underwear. Not even a single pair of panties! Did you leave them all in the washroom?

Obviously, you absolutely  _ need  _ to get replacement underwear, but now you live with two guys. How does one bring up basic women's clothing necessities to two men? Plus, they are both skeletons. They don’t even  _ have  _ fleshy bits that need to be covered…. Do they? NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THINKING OF THE POTENTIAL FLESHY PARTS ON TWO SKELETONS! Ugh, well, Sans had watched you all those years. He would probably know what you’re asking about.

Another knock at the door. “Just give me a moment, will ya?!” you yell. It‘s gonna suck, but for now, you’ll just have to wear your dirty underwear from yesterday. Shoving the predicament about fleshy parts on a skeleton to the  **_furthest_ ** part of your mind, you finish getting dressed, and open the door. You thought maybe it would have been Sans, but instead, Papyrus is there.

“GOOD MORNING, HUMAN! I JUST HAD THE GREATEST IDEA EVER! YOU ARE NEW TO TOWN ONLY HAVING BEEN HERE FOR 13 HOURS, AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A WONDERFUL IDEA TO TAKE A TOUR! THAT WAY YOU COULD MEET EVERYONE, AND KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND!”

You winced slightly at the volume. “Uuuh, sure, Papyrus. That sounds like a great idea. But um, hey do you know where Sans is? I need to ask him about some things.” Papyrus ponders for a moment, but before he can get a word out you see Sans walking up the stairs towards you both.

Papyrus seems to have heard his shuffling gait, for he turns to Sans at that moment. “SANS! YOUR HUMAN SAYS SHE HAS SOME MORE QUESTIONS FOR YOU! WE WERE ALSO THINKING ABOUT GOING INTO TOWN TO GET HER ACQUAINTED WITH EVERYONE, AND TO MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS HER WAY AROUND!” Papyrus proudly proclaimed.

You get an odd feeling in your gut when Papyrus says ‘YOUR HUMAN’. Then you notice that Sans looks very uncomfortable for some reason. He’s fidgeting and shuffling in place. He breathes out a sigh somehow and begins talking. “Are ya sure it’s the right time for her to be going out into town? I just...I don’t know. It seems too soon. Don’t ya think?” 

“HMMM... WELL, BROTHER PERHAPS YOU ARE RIGHT! WHAT DO YOU THINK, HUMAN?” Papyrus shout asks you. You wince at the volume once again, debating whether you should ask Papyrus to quiet down some, and his question. It’s nice that they care about your opinion in all this. You place a hand on your chin to ponder. Sans brings up a valid enough point. You are very new here, and it might be too soon for an outing like this. On the other hand, you  _ need  _ new underwear. Maybe some new furniture too if you can convince them.

“I think Sans is probably right about it being too soon, BUT unfortunately I need to, uh, go on a small clothes shopping spree. I seem to be missing some... specific clothing that I, as a human female, need.” you specify. Papyrus is delightfully ignorant, while Sans seems almost smug from your words. 

It’s obvious he left your underwear back home on purpose! Ass! You glare at him, your cheeks burning with embarrassment and anger. He seems to notice your frustration and fidgets in place. Glancing at Papyrus every so often as if to remind you not to explode at him in from of the taller skeleton. Taking a long, deep breath, you release your anger for now. It doesn't matter if you don’t have underwear right now. As long as you can go, and get more it will be fine. 

“I was also thinking of redoing my room some. Since it looks the same as my old room, it’s making it harder to adjust here. Maybe get a new dresser to replace my old one or something.” you explain. Sans is still fidgety. He obviously doesn't want you to go to town yet, but you’re bringing up some valid arguments against him that he can’t refute. When he sighs in defeat, you let yourself smile cheekily. Serves him right for ‘forgetting’ your underwear!

“Fine, fine. We’ll go into town today, BUT ya gotta stay between me an’ Paps th’ whole time, okay, Princess? An’ remember. No shaking anyone's hand.” he states. Papyrus’ eyes start to literally sparkle. No literally. His eyes fill with stars and start spouting glitter out over the place. Now you know where the confetti came from. It gets all over your hair, and some gets in your mouth again.

“Pleh, pleh….” you sputtered out the glitter and went about getting ready to leave for town. Sans just followed you around while Papyrus went downstairs to prepare breakfast. You were willing to eat what he made if only to make him happy. Plus, you hadn't eaten since you got here. So really, anything he cooked would probably taste amazing right now.

“What do I need to wear in town? You said this section was called Snowdin right? Does that mean there is always snow? Wait, wait, duh, there is snow, I saw some yesterday when Alphys and Undyne came over.” you mutter to yourself. Grabbing three long sleeved shirts, two longer pairs of pants, two pairs of socks, your coat, and your fur lined boots you push Sans out of your room to get dressed for snow.

As you remove your other shirt, and pants to change into more cold weather-appropriate clothes, you hear him start talking to you. His voice is muffled by the door, but you can still hear his question quite clearly. “Why do ya need so many shirts, Princess?” He asks. You roll your eyes at his teasing tone.

“Uh, duh? There’s snow outside. Snow is cold, ya dingus. Humans are kinda susceptible to cold. Overexposure could mean death. I would rather not die today, thank you very much.” you tut. Starting to pull on the first pair of pants, you crash into your dresser knocking some things over. You can hear Sans standing at the noise. He slams the door open to step into your room.

“Woah, Princess, ar-”

“AH!! SANS GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! I’M GETTING DRESSED!!” you screech, hurling random things from around your room at him from your position on the floor. This mostly consists of the clothes you have lying around and some pillows, and sheets from your bed. Your attacks don’t  do any harm to him, though he does put his hands up, backing out of your room.

After he steps all the way out, you kick the door shut behind him. “GEEZ!! What was that all about?! Why the **_fuck_** did you think you could come barging into my room?! I know what I’m doing, so _calm the fuck down!_ God!” you sigh out loud at that. Your face is burning in embarrassment. Oh god. HE JUST SAW YOU IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!!!

Did he? You did start throwing stuff at him as soon as he stepped inside your room. Plus, the involuntary covering up of your body after the fact. Ugh, it still sucks. You wonder if maybe you can just hide in your room for the rest of the day when your stomach starts to gurgle. Oh. Oh, yeah. You haven’t eaten for almost 14 hours. Well, fuck!

Resigned to your fate, you quickly change into your three shirts, two pairs of pants, two socks, boots, and coat. When you step out of your room, you notice the distinct lack of a large skeleton monster outside. Your face positively burns at the thought of Sans, and him seeing you in your panties and bra.

Shaking your head, you start down the stairs to meet the skeletons for breakfast. When you enter the living room, you see that it is all miraculously cleaned from last night. There isn’t a trace of a fight or party in the whole living room! Wasn’t Sans supposed to clean this up? How did he get it all spotless so quick? No way it was only him. He struck you more as the lazy type of guy.

You only gape at the cleanliness of the room for a moment before the aforementioned skeleton catches your eye. He is sitting at the table with a plate of pancakes in front of him. Staring, and poking at his breakfast, with a blush on his face. Or, well you assume it’s a blush. Why else would so much blue be on the face of a magical skeleton? Damn. Why did blue have to be your favorite color? It only makes the large spooky, scary, skeleton monster look more adorable.

Did you think adorable? No, no you meant a-DORK-able. Papyrus is the adorable one. Speaking of, you see Papyrus serving up another plate right across from Sans, and a plate at the head of the table where he makes his seat. You trudge over to the table, claiming the seat opposite of Sans to look at your food. Surprisingly, the pancakes look relatively nice? How is this? What?!

Taking this miracle in stride, you scarf down the pancakes going in for seconds when your plate is empty. Neither skeleton seems grossed out by your eating habits. Which is probably a good thing? Though Papyrus does question why you are eating so much. “HUMAN THIS IS YOUR THIRD SERVING! YOU ARE GOING TO GET SICK! WHY ARE YOU EATING SO MUCH?” he shouts.

You are eating this third plate much slower than the other two, finally feeling full after all this time. Wiping your mouth and drinking some water to clear out the leftover pancakes, you say, “Well, Papyrus I was really, very hungry. I didn’t eat any food in the human world before I came here, and I haven't eaten here until just now. Ergh, but I think you’re right. I might have gotten too much.” you feel very bloated before it all suddenly vanishes!

You gasp and feel all over your body. “What the?” Where did the food go????? Sans seems very amused with your reaction. Papyrus is mostly confused. “Sans, where did it go? Why don’t I feel full anymore?” you ask. He starts to laugh out loud. Real large belly laughs that fill the whole room. It gets too huge for him, and he falls out of his chair onto the floor. Weirdo didn’t even try to catch himself.

Luckily, you have Papyrus there to answer any of your questions! “WELL HUMAN I SUPPOSE YOU DON’T HAVE ANY MAGIC FOOD IN YOUR WORLD, RIGHT? THESE PANCAKES YOU HAVE EATEN ARE %100 MAGICALLY MADE! NO PHYSICAL MATTER AT ALL LIKE YOU HUMANS ARE MADE FROM! IT ONLY TAKE A FEW SECONDS FOR A BODY TO ABSORB EVERYTHING IT COULD NEED FROM MAGIC FOOD! DON’T YOU WORRY! IT IS SAFE FOR HUMANS TO EAT!” he shouts in response.

You take in all he said, mulling it over until it makes enough sense. You’re mostly amazed that you have gotten used to his loud volume already. Hoping you aren’t slowly going deaf, you stand up from the table to go kick Sans. Just a few taps on his shoulder to get him to stop laughing at you. He hadn’t stopped that whole time. What is even so funny?

Finally, he stops laughing to get up and grab you in a bear hug. “HAH ok, ok then, Princess,  _ snerk  _ I’m  _ heh  _ I’m done now, promise. Let’s get into town, eh?” You struggle in his grasp for a moment before giving up, submitting to being carried around all day...again. He just chuckled some, adjusting you until you are perched against the inside of his left elbow in a sort of seat-like hold. “Let’s get going, then, eh?” he says. You wonder where all that nervousness from earlier went.

“YES, LET’S!” Papyrus answers. He steps in front of you and Sans, to open the door. You all step out together, taking in the first stretch of the snow-covered walkway. Wow, even their yard is huge! You hear Papyrus lock the door, and you all make your way into town together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, what a ride huh? ^^;  
> (HAHAHA NOT REALLY XD)  
> anyway I decided I AM going to do the poles ;3  
> this will be a great way to get feedback from my readers who wanted to give me some of their own ideas :D  
> so here first Pole o0o
> 
> Who do you see in town first?  
> A: The dog pack  
> B: Ice Wolf  
> C: Grillby  
> D: Nicecream Guy
> 
> (side note, ALL of these characters will be met in town at some point, the only thing this changed is when, and how Sans will react when meeting the next one ;3)
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter ^^;
> 
> (oh yeah I was gonna do the blog link thing now o0o)
> 
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Blog :D


	6. The Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally you were kinda upset about being carried around everywhere, but after ten minutes of just walking to get out of their front yard, you were glad that Sans was carrying you. Sometimes you would look behind yourself at the house, and realize again how huge it was. There was definitely more than just 3 floors, and was that another building behind it?! Just how much money did these skeletons have!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop Chapter 6 ^^;  
> hope you enjoy this ;D  
> I know I do ^^  
> ALSO WHO THE FUCK KEEP LIKING THIS GARBAGE?!?! THERE ARE ALMOST 2000 HITS AND 200 KUDOS!!!  
> how is this happening to me??! you all are so great :'D thank you for liking my stupid thing ;3
> 
> on another note, I wanna include an OC in the story, but I don't wanna include one of mine  
> they would be the antagonist since there isn't really much conflict yet.  
> sure there was the drama with Ice Wolf, but he is such a minor character in this it would be a waste to spend the antagonist slot on him.  
> did you see how fast he cowered when he learn you were Sans' human?  
> no no, the main villain needs to be someone bigger.  
> and they can't be Chara or Frisk since I have already decided on where they fall in my story.  
> and not Gaster either, He also already has his place.  
> so yeah at the end of the chapter feel free to check out my blog and send me an ask with a link to your OC. Be sure to note down some of their key personality traits, and give me a reason you think they would make a great bad guy ;3
> 
> They have to be able to survive easily in a rainforest type of environment. ya know lots of poisonous plants, and muggy air, and tall viny trees. I did say in The Talk that there were many sections and that's true, but I don't think you understand that I'm adding more sections than were in the Cannon underground.
> 
> (also sorry this one is early again XP I just really wanted to post this :D)
> 
> Enjoy???

Originally, you were kinda upset about being carried around everywhere. But after ten minutes of just walking to get out of their front yard, you were glad that Sans was carrying you. Sometimes, you would look behind yourself at the house, and realize again how huge it was. There was definitely more than just 3 floors, and was that another building behind it?! Just how much money did these skeletons have!?

While they were walking, Papyrus kept on talking about all the things you were going to see in town today. It quickly got boring, and you tuned him out, relying on your mind to entertain you for the stretch of road that leads from the end of their yard into town. You think Sans might have tuned him out as well. You were both just nodding when you thought he might have said something interesting.

In your mind, you were thinking about theories for why Sans could possibly want your SOUL. What did demons, and monster want humans SOULs for in all the stories? It's power, right? Yeah, it must be. Something about your SOUL will give Sans power when you die. He's already kinda getting power from you right now, though, wasn’t he? Was it only temporary?

Another reason demons and monster tricked humans into selling their SOULs in stories was so they could eat them. That was also kinda for power, though, right? Everything links back to power in the end. So, Sans wanted more power? Maybe if you collected enough human SOULs, you could replace someone higher up than you in the hierarchy. That doesn’t seem right, though, since Sans struck you as more of a lazy kinda guy, and plenty powerful enough.

So, if it isn’t power or social standing, maybe it’s money? Would he sell your SOUL after he had it? Is it that they can harvest things from a SOUL to sell until they need another SOUL to harvest from? Did they use SOULs as a type of battery here? Is it… is it, you? Did he lie about wanting your SOUL, and instead just wanted you? Well, now that can’t be right. There is no way Sans could want  _ you _ ! You’re nothing special! You’re not… not someone worth waiting 5 years for. It  **must** be your SOUL, then.

But what could he need your SOUL for? These thoughts consumed you for the whole walk into town. When you finally got there, you were starting to get uncomfortable on Sans’ arm, so you carefully maneuvered yourself onto his back. You felt Sans chuckle under you. Pouting a little, you ignored him to get back to your musings. Or, you would, if you hadn’t noticed that dog pack from the party on the side of the road.

You squealed and leaped off of Sans’ back racing over to the dogs who had also noticed you. They charged you, as well. You all ended up in a pile of skin and fur. Petting the dogs furiously. You even spotted that one dog whose neck would grow when you pet it! You got the neck to around 3 feet before you were picked up by a disgruntled, annoyed looking, and sweaty Sans.

“Heeeey, now. Looks who’s breakin’ our rules about  _ huff _ the town. Did you want to return home so soon, Princess?” Sans grunted out, panting. You scowled at him before noticing that Papyrus wasn’t there anymore.

“Hey, where did Papyrus go?” you ask. Sans just grunts before lifting you back up, and onto his shoulders. You wobble a little on your new seat before grabbing his skull to keep from falling. “Come on, Sans It was just the dogs again. I don't wanna leave yet. We still have to get replacement underwear for the ones you left behind. Remember?” you say patting his head a few times.

You hear him let out a big sigh at that. “Knew that was a bad idea,” he grumbled. “As for Paps, he was summoned by the King after you ran off. We were running after you when he got intercepted by a messenger. Guess Ole Asgore is having a big dinner to celebrate the Queen giving birth. He even invited me an’ you to it. Hope you don’t mind I refused for ya. Anyway, The King is having the dinner, and since Paps is the Governor he is obligated to go. He’ll be gone for a few days.” You hummed while Sans started walking away from the dogs.

Or, he would have if they weren't following him. You noticed before Sans did, and the only reason he noticed was because you giggled. When he looked at you, he saw what you were looking at. An entire pack of dogs following a human sitting on a skeleton. Sans started to walk faster. It was almost comical. Every time he looked back the dogs were still there. Then he would pick up the pace, and look behind himself again after a bit only to find the dogs still there.

It eventually devolved into Sans sprinting down the street, and the dogs chasing at a similar speed without breaking a sweat. Sans, on the other hand, was soaked  _ to the bone _ . Literally! Monsters were parting before you both to get out of the way. All of the kids you saw were laughing. Some of the adults were, too. Eventually, Sans got too tired and collapsed against a pole.

He was wheezing trying to catch his breath. You were laughing so hard your sides hurt, and the dogs had still caught up with you without breaking a sweat. “It was a  _ wheeze _ a tie, ok? I could have  _ cough, ugh _ could have won easily. Good, uh, race? I  _ huff, huff _ I’m just gonna rest here a bit, yeah? Go ahead, and  _ puff _ pet the dogs if ya want, Princess.” Sans panted out. He lifted you up, and off his shoulders, setting you next to the expectant pack of dogs before leaning back against the pole, sliding to the ground.

As soon as you touched down the dogs tackled you into the ground licking your face and butting their heads against your hands. You laughed loudly, petting them all as much as you could while Sans caught his breath. He sat there, watching you get smothered by dogs who desperately wanted attention. Eventually, you got out of the pile-up, sitting on the ground with all the dogs’ heads in your lap.

“What are their names?” you asked Sans while petting the largest of the dogs. You jumped and yelped when the two dressed in black started talking.

“He is Dogamy,” “and she is Doggaressa,” they said speaking in tandem. It was almost like they were the same dog. “The one you are petting is Greatest Dog.” “and those two over there are Lesser dog,” “and Greater dog.” “Doggo was supposed to hang out with us,” “but he was too busy helping” “Doggo Sr. move some of his things out to” “have the time.” “He is missing out.” they finished in unison. What cool dogs!

“Oh! I didn’t know you could talk! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” you say, almost holding out your hand before remembering otherwise. That is going to be harder than you thought.  They just nod before going back in for more pets. “Can all of you talk, or just you two?” you ask. They don’t seem offended which is good. You certainly hoped you didn’t offend them.

“Common speech isn’t usually” “a skill dog monsters have.” “We have our own unique language” “that we all use to” “communicate with each other.” “of course we can understand” “everyone else, but they all” “have a hard time understanding us.” “some monsters have” “learned dog speak if they work” “with us a lot, but it wasn’t enough so” “every pack of dog monsters also has a” “common speech translator.” “Doggo Jr. and Doggo Sr. both know some” “common while Greatest dog has been” “self-teaching himself for awhile, and can manage single” “word sentences.” “we are the official translators for this dog pack” they finish together.

It was confusing when they kept switching out with their sentences. They really were like the same monster. Which one was Dogamy again? Whatever it doesn't really matter. You would most definitely lose track of who is who before long. Instead, you just pet them more for a few minutes. Then, Sans stood up, having finally caught his breath.

“Ok. ok. It’s time to go now. We have a lot of shopping to get done before the end of the day, remember? Come on, get up.” you pouted at him before letting yourself be picked up again. You weren’t even annoyed anymore. You just accepted it as how Sans is, and let it be. He noticed your pout, sighing out loud. “Ok, how about later we go to Grillby's? The dogs always hang out there at the end of the day. Happy?” he huffed out.

You chuckled at his fake annoyance. He was definitely having more fun than he thought he would have. You can tell. It’s all in his posture. “Yes, very,” you snort out smiling. He snorts out with you, placing you on one of his shoulders. You both wave goodbye to the dogs, and they wave back before trotting off to do whatever monster dogs do all day.

You were thinking about them as you made your way to the store. Would they have broken the  **Deal Seal** given the chance? They seemed so nice! It’s hard to imagine such cute dogs being anything but adorable and friendly. At least in the human world, all dogs could be trusted. The only reason a dog is mean is because a human has taught it to be that way.

There aren't any humans here. though…and the dogs are sentient. Does that make them different from human world dogs? Well, obviously they are different! They aren't dogs at all technically. They are  _ monster _ dogs. Still though even if they are monsters, they are also still dogs…. Right? Yeah...yeah, they are still dogs! The question is if they would act like human world dogs, and always be cute, and nice, or if they wouldn’t, and would kill you to steal your SOUL if you gave them the chance on accident.

It made you sad to think of the dogs like that. Choosing to give them the benefit of the doubt, you lean your body onto Sans skull from your position on his shoulder. Resting your arm on the top of his head you looked around at where you were. The reactions of the monster around you are definitely different from earlier.

A new crowd of monsters had come into town. Most of them tried to not look at you or Sans at all. Parents with children would discreetly switch the side of the street they were on before walking past. There were even a few who would sneer at Sans before stalking off. When you glanced down at Sans for his reaction he appeared to not even notice the other monster rudeness.

You remember something Sans said yesterday. ‘ _ Papyrus. He’s not cut out to be mean. He knows that I take care of it, so that he doesn’t have to. It always makes him sad when he sees the monsters avoid me. _ ’ So, it was just that he was ignoring it, not that he doesn’t notice. You can see why Papyrus would be so sad about this. He obviously cares about his brother and doesn’t want Sans to be treated in such a way.

There is nothing you can do about it, though. Even if you wanted to. Sans made his choices, and even if this sucks, he has to live with the consequences. You sigh and place your head on his skull. The bone is smooth and warm. This surprises you since you had thought maybe it would be cool or match the outside temperature. Instead, you can feel a steady warmth seep into your cheek from where it is on his head.

You wrap your arms around his skull in an attempt to leech off as much heat as you can. Sans just chuckles a bit before moving your arm up above his eye sockets. He turns into a store you didn’t notice before. You recognize it as a clothing store. Some sort of specialty clothing store actually. Even the motto on the outside is special.  _ Clothing made for all! We take requests! Ask about getting spider silk embedded into your outfit for a small fee!  _ You giggle at that before the sign was out of view.

Inside, the store is warm and filled to the brim with clothes. There is even a section in the back from human things. Which is good since monsters are much bigger than humans as far as you can see. Or maybe it’s just you…. You are greeted by a short, light burgundy colored, spider monster…. Welp, guess it’s just you, then. The spider is around the same height as you, and if you were to guess, you would say it’s a female with all the lace, and skirts it’s wearing.

She greets you with a smile, though it looks strained at the sight of Sans. “Ahuhuhuhu, welcome dearies to Muffets! This location specializes in clothing, and accessories for all! Please be sure to visit the original Muffet’s in Hotland for our signature spider donuts and pastries! My name is Arachnie! How may I help you today?” she says.

Sans pick you up off his shoulders setting you on the ground. “Go ahead, and find what yer looking for. I’ll just be talking to Arachnie here about the price,” he tells you before shooing you off to the back of the store. You step away from the two, looking back over your shoulder every so often as you make your way to the human section.

With you gone, the spider lady has no trouble at all glaring at Sans and speaking to him in hissed toned. Sans, for his part, doesn't seem bothered by it at all. Just pulling something out of his pocket before handing it to the spider, and taking out another thing. As soon as he gave the first thing to the spider, she smiled before pocketing it and chatting with Sans as if they were the best of friends.

You get to the human section, wondering how Sans knew Arachnie. You put it out of your mind for now, though. It's time to start browsing you! Now, where is the underwear section?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop who knew Sans could run that fast XD  
> hope you enjoyed this segment of The Deal ;3  
> be sure to check back every Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday for another new chapter!  
> hope you have a marvelous day XD
> 
> (No poll this time, the votes for the last poll will determine the order in which you see those character ;3 in case you couldn't tell the dog pack won in a landslide XD)


	7. The Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had spent a great deal of time looking for the underwear before you realize there was a whole other room for it. Other human women were there as well, browsing for bras and panty-packs. It was weird seeing other humans. For some reason, you thought there would be less from the way Sans had describe how monster typically feel about Deals. Obviously, he was either wrong, or there are more monsters than you originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow uh ok? so I guess this happens???  
> I know you all wanted some drama with Icewolf, but it just didn't happen I guess vv;  
> I didn't plan for it to happen like this (cause there is no plan for this fic XD)  
> but it did want there to be drama for all you XP  
> sorry for that :/  
> I hope you like what I wrote anyway ^^;  
> enjoy???

You had spent a great deal of time looking for the underwear before you realize there was a whole other room for it. Other human women were there as well, browsing for bras and panty-packs. It was weird seeing other humans. For some reason, you thought there would be less from the way Sans had describe how monster typically feel about  **Deals** . Obviously, he was either wrong, or there are more monsters than you originally thought.

Trying to ignore the other humans here, you begin to look for a bra in your size. It’s been awhile since you last went bra shopping, but you can still remember your measurements, which is lucky. You aren't sure how you would feel if someone here had to measure you for this. The last time was embarrassing enough.

“Hello, there!” a voice next to you said, “I see you’re new eh? Welcome to the underground. Which monster dragged you here huh?” You were too busy contemplating the cuteness of a bra to notice them walk up to you. The suddenness of the voice makes you jump up, spinning to turn to them.

Standing before you is a tall, absolutely gorgeous human woman with legs for days, and an ass that won’t quit. Her straight, long black hair frames her face, and falls down from around it in a waterfall of beautiful silk. You stare at her, mouth agape for a moment before you gather yourself up to respond to her question  _ eloquently _ .

“Uh, wuh?” you reply. She just giggles behind her hand, making you gulp down some drool. Her smile was perfect, and her laugh was even better. Was this real? Were you falling in love? No, no snap out of it! You don’t even know this angelic human’s name. There is no way you can fall for someone you don’t know!

“I was brought here by Arachnie. She doesn’t even want my SOUL, ya know? She just wanted someone to model the human clothes she makes. I get sent back every week for a few days, and I can say ‘no’ to her if I ever change my mind to come back. So, she gets a human model, and I get custom clothing fit perfectly to my form! She even agreed to make my little brother his Halloween costume this year. Isn’t she just a darlin’?” she relays to you.

You instantly latch onto some key pieces of information. Mainly, that you can go back to the human world, and that not all monsters wanted SOULs from humans in their  **Deals** . “Wait, wait wait, you can go back to the human world??” you putter out. She smiles brilliantly at you for a moment before her mouth twisted down into a frown.

“Yeah, like with me. The **Deal** only lasts a week. Once it’s over I get my part of the **Deal** which was clothes, and then I get sent back home So long as I don’t tell anyone about this place, I can keep getting the **Deal** for as long as I want. Arachnie explained the whole **Monster** **Deal** thing to me while I was sleeping. It’s what convinced me to say ‘yes’ in the first place.

“As long as your SOUL isn’t a part of the  **Deal,** then you basically go back home automatically as soon as it’s over, and you get what the monster owes you. Some monsters just want someone to talk to, ya know? Comfort. They don’t need to steal your SOUL for that. Or, like with Arachnie where she needed a human to model clothes for her. Did… is your SOUL part of your  **Deal** ?” she asked concerned.

You glance away from her. Here she was, a human who came, and went from this world as many times as she wanted. Then, there’s you. The girl who was stupid enough to not believe the dreams were real and shook the hand of someone who wanted to steal your SOUL. You heard her gasp out of your line of sight. Her arms wrap around you in a comforting hug. You don’t really mind since she is amazingly beautiful, but you are slightly uncomfortable with a stranger invading your space.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I guess technically they don’t have to tell you about what I know, but really what a dick move! If I ever meet your monster, Imma rip them a new one!” she threatened. You don’t know how to feel about that. Yeah, it was kinda dickish of Sans to not give you all of this new information, but in the end, you still accepted his  **Deal** anyway. You sigh in her hold before pulling away to talk.

“Hey, so listen, I realize you feel angry about what he did, but it wasn’t all his fault. I’m to blame as well for taking the  **Deal** in the first place. Guess I was just desperate enough to give up my SOUL. Plus, it hasn’t been all bad so far. Sure, the handshaking thing is gonna take some getting used to, but I’m happy. I haven't been this happy in… a long time.” you say mournfully. She gives you a small, sad smile. You hope you weren’t too pathetic sounding in the end there.

“I see. Well, as long as you’re happy.... I’m still going to give him a piece of my mind. Where is he?! I wanna know who could trick such a nice person like this!” she bellows and you chuckle lightly at that, waving off her concern. There was nothing to do about it now. “Well don’t you worry, if ever you are regretful of your decision you can always break the  **Deal** without losing your SOUL, right?” she mentioned offhand.

When you gaped at her, she just sighed and muttered “that, too?” before dragging you off to shop. After you recovered from your shock, you both just browsed for bras the whole time. Picking up some panty packs, when you saw cute ones. In the end, she picked up one bra, and you picked up five.

The ones you ended up getting were all basically the same, but with different color variations. You didn’t really like overly complicated bras. So, they were mostly plain with some lace around the bottom rim, and a small bow in the center. You got 3 teal ones, and 2 beige ones. The woman whose name you learned was Ellen chose a blue see-through bra that was basically all lace. Whoever she is dating sure is lucky.

Ellen was a great conversationalist. You didn’t even realize that an hour had passed browsing, and talking before a clock on the wall signaled the top of the hour. She walked you to the front door before waving goodbye. Before you waved goodbye back, you plucked up the courage to ask her. “Hey, so, uhm, since I’m stuck here for most likely the rest of my life, would it be, uhm, would it be ok if maybe the next time I see you, if maybe we could like, I don’t know, go on a date, or uh, something?”

Ellen giggles at that before leaning in and kissing you on the cheek. She doesn’t really get personal space, does she? But then, you can’t mind. She is gorgeous. “Sorry sweetie, I already have a boyfriend, but thanks for asking. I’m sure someone will swoop in, and just sweep you off your feet.” You had hoped the one swooping would be her, but then you guess your life won’t work out that way.

Sans is waiting for you outside the store. You can see him through the glass. Apparently, he already paid since Arachnie is bagging up your bras and panties without a second glance. Sending you off, and waving. “Have a wonderful day, Dearie!” she calls out. You just smile shyly waving at her, and at Ellen who is standing next to her, before walking out to meet up with Sans.

“Yo, ya all ready to go?” he asks. You nod, holding up the bag with your new underwear. He lifts you up onto his shoulder again. “Then, let’s go. We still have to tour the town, and get ya that new dresser before stopping by Grillby’s for dinner.” he states. You grab his horn with your free hand. Using it to balance yourself. You hadn’t before because that might be seen as rude, but then you learned about Sans’ dirty secrets. Yeah, you weren’t going to let go of that little slip anytime soon.

He only flinched a little as if he just didn’t expect it instead of it hurting at all. He seems to ignore it, though, and you both go about the Crafters Shopping Center. Crafters being people who made an assortment of items from scratch, of course. This is where you found a store dedicated to making woodworking furniture. It was truly surprising when you saw the monster at the counter was Ice Wolf!

He notices you right as you notice him. He is positively frozen in fear. You look to Sans who has noticed Ice Wolf to at this point. He keeps glancing between you to noticing your shared apprehension. You can almost see him putting the pieces of the puzzle together. To distract him, you tug on his horn to turn him away from Ice Wolf.

“Hey, what’s that over there?” you blurt out. Sans rubs the base of his horn around his skull, grimacing before looking at whatever you were pointing at. Taking this chance, Ice Wolf flees into the back room. You sigh silently. That was close. But wait. Why did you do that? It’s not like you owe Ice Wolf anything. In fact, it might have even been better to let Sans see him and connect the dots.

He looked so scared, though, and you realized that you could never let someone hurt someone else or indulge in another person's fear like that. That wasn’t you! “Uh, Princess? Are you sure this is what you’re looking for?” Sans asks breaking your train of thought. When you look over at the distraction you can see why he said that. It was like a beautiful amalgamation of 5 different types of furniture that they made into a single piece. There was a hammock-type chair with a bookshelf attached to the back, and footrest that was attached to the bottom that slides out on rollers with its own storage space all in one!

“Oh! Oh, wow! That’s amazing! How did they do that?” you ask him excitedly! Sans just snorts at your enthusiasm. You want that so bad now. But you don’t really have anywhere to put it, do you? OH WAIT! You had those five other rooms! You haven't looked at them yet but surely you could find the space there, right? “Sans, I want that so bad right now! Can we get it? Please?!?”

Sans chuckles at you. “Yeah, sure. We can get it. Anything for m-THE Princess.” he says. Did he just...stutter? He did, didn’t he? How strange. You haven't known Sans that long for sure, but you have a feeling that he doesn’t usually stutter. It was a feeling in your center that you couldn’t ignore. It told you that Sans doesn’t stutter. But why? Why did it tell you this?

Sans set you down on the ground again. “Why don’t you go try it out, yeah? Make sure you want it for real, I’ll go find the replacement dresser, and talk to an employee about getting this all home.” He lightly pushes you to the dream hammock chair, and you try not to run over there to sit in it. Oh, but when you do you can tell, THIS is your new best friend!

The cloth is so soft and stretchy! Cradling you just right, just like a hammock usually does, and you can feel it’s durability! Like this one hammock cloth could last years! You can reach the foot rest just fine from where you sit, and the storage part of it has enough room for 1-2 gallons of liquid. Not that you would put liquid in there. When you examine the bookshelf part, you can see it is somewhat lacking.

There just aren't enough shelves to suit you. It’s hard to satisfy you with bookshelves, though. You do a lot of reading, and thus need a lot of space for books. This bookshelf was average, and average bookshelves fall short for you. Not that this wasn’t a good book shelf for a normal person! Oh, no! This would be the casual reader and rester’s dream!

Just not enough room for you. Though, really if this went in your library room there would be no reason for you to be upset at the small bookshelf space. You would be surrounded by books anyway, and if this went in a more casual room, then you could definitely fit all of your casual reading here. In other words, it’s still perfect!

You didn’t notice Sans walking up behind you until you were suddenly lifted onto his other shoulder. You made a noise of alarm, which Sans chuckled at. “Well, all is squared away. These pieces should be in the living room by the time we get back. Hope you like the dresser I picked out for you. Time for the town tour, then, I guess.” he said, sounding less enthusiastic about walking around the town.

After you walk out of the store, Sans’ start the tour in earnest. The town is actually pretty large. More of a small city than a town really. The street signs, when they are in view, are clearly labeled. And sometimes, there is a map of the town set up next to hubs of activity. From these maps, you learn the town's name is Snowdin. You just reach the last residence areas when Sans starts to speak.

“So, Ice Wolf, huh? Was he the monster at the party that you told me about?” Sans says breaking the silence. You flinch on his shoulder confirming his suspicions. “Thought so, don’ worry he ain’t on my bad list… not yet, anyway.” he muttered. The yet had you concerned, but you let it slide. If Sans had Ice Wolf on his list there would probably be a real reason. You could only hope. It’s not like you could stop Sans… right?

You spent another few minutes getting familiar with this last section of Snowdin town and getting a map from one of the signs posted all over. Just in case, you know? But you don’t get lost very often, so you should be fine. You both stop in front of an earthen brick building with a sign over the top that says  Grillby’s .

“This is our stop. Hope you don’t mind burgers and fries for dinner.” he says. When you shake your head, he chuckles before setting you down on the ground and opening the door. When he steps in, you hear a large group of people yelling out his name to him in greeting. He waves to them all before stepping aside to let you in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woof ok here we are  
> basically in Grillby's ^^;  
> what do you think is gonna happen?  
> I already know  
> you don't  
> this is kinda fun actually :D  
> I know stuff and you don't?  
> it's  
> powerful  
> now I know why people write stories ^^  
> hope you enjoyed this segment of The Deal :D
> 
> -edit- I forgot to reiterate that I'm still looking for an OC to make into the main antagonist of this story.  
> again they can be anything as long as they are a monster who can survive in a jungle type biome. (is that brought enough?? IDK sorry if I'm limiting you ^^; ) and also if you do send in an OC please tell me all about them :D it would be great to be able to write it correctly and learn about them ;3  
> if you are interested please send me an ask on my Tumblr, or submit to my inbox with a picture or something. I look forward to seeing all of you magnificent OC's ^^


	8. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, what a gentleman.” You step through the door into a warm, homely bar. You feel as though you are missing something when all the bar patrons glance at you and then smile. A lot of them come up to San to congratulate him on finally getting you to accept the Deal. Apparently, lots of monsters knew that San had been trying to steal you from your world for five years. At least these people seemed friendlier. Must be friends of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we in the bar now! o0o  
> what does one put in these notes?  
> I usually have plans for what to put in these when I'm writing the chapter  
> but when I go to post it I have completely forgotten what I was gonna put in XD  
> oh well ^^;
> 
> hope you enjoy????

“Wow, what a gentleman.” You step through the door into a warm, homely bar. You feel as though you are missing something when all the bar patrons glance at you and then smile. A lot of them come up to Sans to congratulate him on finally getting you to accept the Deal. Apparently, lots of monsters knew that Sans had been trying to steal you from your world for five years. At least these people seemed friendlier. Must be friends of his.

Then. why didn’t he invite them to that party? Well, that of course was because Papyrus and Undyne handled the invites, but Sans must have had some say in this, right? Maybe these monster were just acquaintances? Whatever! It’s not like it matters. Sure, Sans is mysterious, but there is no reason to go theorizing about his life! Right?

You still wanna know, though! He already knows  _ everything _ about you! It would be nice to know some stuff about him, as well…. Oooooh! Right, right ok. So, that’s why you keep thinking about it. Ok, you don’t need to know these things about Sans. It’s just mild curiosity paired with frustration at him knowing all about you…. Whatever, you  **still** wanna know. 

Oh well, not like you’re going to figure it out without asking him yourself, and there is no way you are asking him. Don’t wanna seem like you are curious about him. That would be weird. Right? Why would that be weird? While you are thinking about this, and various other things, you don’t notice that Sans has lead you to the bar, and placed you on a barstool, until you are sitting down.

You jolt as you realize your position has suddenly changed. Everyone chuckles some as you look around trying to figure out what happened. By the time you realize where you are, there is already a plate of burgers, and fries set in front of you. The hand placing them down was on fire! You almost shrieked before you follow the flaming arm up, and into the  _ eyes _ of a person on fire.

The name Grillby’s makes sense now. This man is a Fire Elemental! This must be Grillby, then. You gape in wonder at the  _ spectacle _ before you. How entrancing! You almost reach out to touch him before you pull your hand back. Fire was always interesting to you, but there was no way you would let yourself get burned. Though you had to wonder how he didn’t set his snazzy tux on fire. It made him quite the handsome flame-man.

“ _ Hello, my name is Grillby. Welcome to the underground, and to my bar, Grillby’s. I hope you enjoy your stay. _ ” Grillby welcomed politely. You could tell it was Grillby talking; even though the location where his mouth should logically be didn’t move,  his voice had a sort of overlay to it that made it sound like if there weren’t definitive, clearly spoken words, it could have just been the sound of fire.

“Oh! Uh, thank you, I guess? It’s very nice here, from what I have seen so far. Sans and Papyrus are very cordial, and the party last night was fun.... even though it ended with a fight.” you say shooting a glare at Sans. Then you realize something.”Oh! I remember you from the party! Yeah, you were that walking inferno talking to the dog pack! Nice to officially meet you.” you finish with a smile. You can hear soft snaps and pops in the air, and you realize it was Grillby chuckling. Yes, truly entrancing.

You remember the food in front of you when you suddenly smell the aroma of a good burger. Deciding you have had enough socializing for now, you bite into the burger, which explodes in your mouth. The good kind of explosion, though. The kind full of flavor, and burger juice that almost made you moan. How is this burger  **so good** ???

You practically scarf it down before going in for the fries. The fried are even better! Like, holy shit! How does something deep fried taste so amazing? Sans chuckles next to you, and you realize just how messily you are eating your food. You glance around the bar self consciously, but find only Grillby and Sans are paying you any attention.

Even then, Grillby had to go tend to other monster customers, leaving you with only Sans. “Pretty great, huh? This is my favorite place to eat.” Sans says to you, munching on his own burger. How he eats, and talks at the same time, you don’t know. You notice he seems apprehensive for some reason. He keeps shifting his eyes everywhere as if expecting some form of attack.

It comes in the form of your favorite dog pack! Sans was right when he said they’re also regulars here. As soon as the door opens, they get the same greeting as Sans got when you first arrived. A chorus of hellos, and questions about their day. The dog’s soak up the attention like a sponge. Then, of course, they spot you.

You had already jumped down from your seat to pet them. You just can’t help it! You freaking love dogs! They bound over to you expectantly, burying you in a pile of dog and fur. The whole bar erupts into laughter, except for Sans of course, and you go about petting all the dogs for as long as you can. It isn’t very long as Sans seems to have finished his burger quite suddenly, and has decided that it’s time to leave.

“Come on, Princess it’s time ta go. The tour is over, and we even got dinner. Don’t ya think it’s time we get back home? I even got ya those furniture pieces. It might take awhile to set them up, so the sooner we get back to help, the better.” he reasoned. Grabbing your arm, he tries to drag you away from the dogs to the door of the bar. His grip was strong, but he released you when you tugged your arm away. It’s nice to see he was respecting your wishes at least.

What a weirdo, though! The way he acts is like he doesn’t want you talking to anyone here! Oh…. That just might be it. He does seem to be overprotective of you. You can’t help wondering where it even came from. Even if he had been watching you for 5 years, that’s not enough time to develop such intense feelings of protection. Even if in this world, you are in some bizarre, convoluted way, his human property. But, you won’t let yourself be bullied by Sans into not talking to people or making friends!

“We can do that later, right? I wanted to get to know some more people before the night is over. Perhaps everyone in the bar?” you try. That last part was more a tease than anything. A threat that if he didn’t let you hang with the dogs for a little, you would keep him out all night while you learned about everyone here. He grimaced, but relented in the end sitting back down at the bar.

You felt accomplished in your task. At least Sans will listen to you, and do what you ask occasionally. You begin petting the dogs again. You even meet the infamous Doggo Jr. who you missed the last two times you spent time with the dogs. He was… strange to say the least. It seemed he couldn't see you if you weren’t moving. You tried to sway around as much as you could.

The dogs invited you to play poker with them. You were never really good at poker and didn’t have anything to bet. So, you just sat and watched a few rounds. You started noticing how late it had gotten while you watched the dogs when you started to yawn. You tried to stifle it when you could, but Sans had already noticed. Darn.

He got up from his seat at the bar. You saw quite a few alcoholic bottles in front of where he was sitting. Could monsters even get drunk? “Come on, Princess, I-I tttttthink is time ta go now, don’t you?” he slurred softly to you. You yawned again before nodding. It really was late. Sans scooped you up and placed you onto his back clumsily, so that you could catch some z’s. He tried to stumble out of the bar, but ended up hitting his head on the door frame.

You giggle at this a little before you got off his back to lead him to a booth. “Hey Grillby, do you have any water? I think we’re gonna need it.” you call out. Sans tries to shake away the help, the water, and your hand, but eventually consents to drinking it, and sitting down for awhile. “Sorry I kept you out so late. Maybe if we had left when you wanted to, you wouldn't be drunk.” you say apologetically.

Sans chuckled some before responding. “Naaaaah! Ah mean, yeah, but i’ was  _ ergh _ it was dumb a me ta tryn’ force ya to do somethin’. Yer real stubborn. Almost  _ oogh _ almost fergot ‘bout that. I’m jus gonna, uh, lay down fer a bit.” then he leans his head over until it hits the table. He’s out like a light.

Almost forgot about you being stubborn? Did he learn that from observing you? You shake your head before gesturing to Grillby. “How long till he wakes up, do you think?” you ask. Cause really what do you know about monsters being drunk? Grillby runs a bar; he must know how long this would take. Right? He seems to ponder you question for a moment before he answers.

“ _ It shouldn’t be long, from what I remember of humans it takes longer for them than it does for a monster to get sober, and Sans does this a lot. He should be fine. I’d say in the next 15 to 20 minutes, he’ll get up. _ ” There was a large cry from the rest of the monsters calling for bets. Apparently, this was a regular enough thing people bet on how long Sans would be out.

You don’t drink, so you can’t be %100 sure, but from what you remember, habits like that are really bad. Does Sans drown his feelings in booze? That’s usually the reason humans drink till they pass out routinely. You don’t really want to leave Sans on his own in this bar. Even if he does this a lot, you would feel bad if you just left him sitting here while you go socialize.

You order your own drink. Just some sparkling soda to sip on while you pass the time. 15 to 20 minutes is a pretty long time to think about things. It lets your mind wander down paths you hadn’t taken before. Undisturbed, you thought of complex theories about math, and science to pass the time. Were white holes quantifiable? How does string theory really work?

You eventually started thinking about SOULs. The monsters here seemed to hold SOULs in high regard. But SOULs were just a concept, right? Wait, then why did you get the weird feeling they were a tangible thing? That’s right, you had questions earlier about what a monster could possibly do with a human SOUL. Didn’t one of your theories involve harvesting things from it?

If you harvest things from something, it’s tangible, though. Why did you think SOULs were tangible? This didn’t make sense, and yet in your center, your instincts screamed at you that your SOUL was a real thing that can be touched. You put your hand over your sternum, and remembered. You remembered every time you chest hurt when you felt emotional or physical pain. It was like you were breaking.

Is that where your SOUL is, then? Right there, under your sternum? You concentrated, but felt nothing. Maybe you were just getting ahead of yourself. Obviously, SOULs weren't real things. Even if you felt something in you telling you they were. There is no way to prove it unless you see it yourself! You have to think logically about this. No proof? No SOUL. Simple as that.

You nodded to yourself. Reassuring yourself that this was true, but even though the logic was sound, you still didn’t believe it for some reason. You spent the remainder of the time Sans was asleep trying to convince yourself that SOULs weren't real, or tangible in any way shape or form.

When Sans finally woke up, you were more than ready to go. He rubbed his head and looked around. He seemed to realize what happened because he jolted up. You gave him a look that said you would talk this out later. He looked so guilty. “Er, sorry about that. Ahem, uh, ya ready ta go now?” he asked sheepishly. When you nodded, he picked you and your bags up, and made to the door out of the bar.

“Grillby, put it on my tab, ok?” he shouted back. There were several laughs from the bar patrons, and a sigh of amused exasperation from Grillby. You both finally walked out of the bar into the snow. It had started snowing at some point. You shivered, pulling your coat on tighter around you. “Welp, uh, I guess we should prolly get home now, huh?” Sans said. Trudging through the snow, you made your way home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOF! there we go  
> stuff happened  
> heading home now ;3  
> that was the end of your first day in town XD  
> NEXT! home shenanigans and stuff like that XP
> 
> look forward to it :D  
> hope you enjoyed this segment of The Deal ^^
> 
> (BitterSweetDeath, NihilismPastry, No_stop_you_don't_understand, NekoElena,  
> ok so like I was looking at some of the people who have bookmarked or kudos this dumb fic and like?!?! what?!?! like?!?! four of my favorite writers like this?!?! how?!?!?! thank you so much XD)


	9. The Annoying Dog (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and Sans finally make your way back down the path to home, you were thoroughly exhausted. Going into town is really, very tiring. Just then, you happen to notice a dog sitting on the side of the road. Since you’re snoozing somewhat on Sans’ back you almost miss it. Luckily the dog barked loudly once to get your attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER XD  
> told ya I was gonna do a bonus chapter for The Annoying dog ;3  
> enjoy this ^^;  
> please?  
> pretty please?
> 
> (thank you for liking this mess :D I hope I am meeting all your expectations ^^; )

As you and Sans finally make your way back down the path to home, you were thoroughly exhausted. Going into town is really, very tiring. Just then, you happen to notice a dog sitting on the side of the road. Since you’re snoozing somewhat on Sans’ back you almost miss it. Luckily the dog barked loudly once to get your attention.

 

He was just sitting there, being adorable. So you scrambled off of where you sat on Sans’ back to pet it. How could you resist petting a fluffy dog like that? You couldn’t. As soon as you touched down, the dog jumped a few feet in the air to land on top of you. He was slobbering all over you. Giving you many, many wet doggy kisses.

 

You were laughing, and having a great time before Sans grabbed the dog by its neck scruff to toss it lightly away. The dog landed in a pile of snow, face first. His behind, and wagging tail, visible from where you stood. You went over to help him out of the snow giving him a few courtesy pats on the head. “Aaaaaw, you’re so cute! Yes, you are!” you squeal.

 

“That’s Annoying Dog. He comes around sometimes for food, and to steal Papyrus’ bone attacks. He can phase through walls so no one can stop him. Kinda does his own thing, really, but he ain’t bad. Just hard to pin down. Never know what he’s gonna do next.” Sans said, coming up behind you. You had started scratching behind his ears. Annoying Dog, as he was called, seemed to be enjoying himself. He collapsed onto the snow to give himself over to the pets.

 

After a few seconds of this, he suddenly jumps up and grabs your arm in his mouth. It doesn't hurt, though it does startle you into making a noise. Before you or Sans understands what is going on, Annoying Dog is dragging you away in his mouth towards a bush. He is surprisingly strong, and fast for such a little dog dragging a human around in his mouth. When he phases through the bush, you phase right along with him.

 

You hear sounds of pursuit from Sans. His thrashing around in the bushes gives Annoying Dog ample time to run off with you. It’s at least a minute before he finally stops, and lets go of your arm. The sudden change in velocity makes you stumble onto your hands and knees. Despite his gentle grip, your arm is still sore where he bit it from all the dragging that happened. You look around to find yourself in a forest clearing. The trees are so tightly packed that only Annoying Dog with his phasing through wall powers would be able to get in.

 

He is sitting in front of a large pedestal with a large mirror on it. The mirror is inlaid into the pedestals slanted surface making it easy to see what is being reflected. You can see yourself, and the Annoying Dog there in the forest clearing before the image displayed flickers. Switching to an image of Sans, and you walking down the street. You have your arm around his and are giving him a chaste his on the cheek. The You in the image flickers a few times. Each time it’s a new human. None of them look like you at all.

 

“Annoying Dog, what is this?” you ask him. The dog looks at you with the most serious expression you have ever seen on a dog’s face. He then looks at the mirror. Staring at a specific place on it before glancing at you again. You get up off the ground, wiping the dirt and snow from your pants before it has the time to melt. Walking over to Annoying Dog, you look at whatever he is so intent on.

 

There at the bottom of the mirror, invisible from where you were laying is an engraving.  _ Despite everything, it’s still you _ . What? What does that mean? You look to the dog only to find him gone. After turning around in the clearing a few times, you see his tail peeking out from behind the pedestal. When you poke your head behind there, you see an alcove in the back of the pedestal that holds many, many mirrors.

 

Annoying Dog has dragged one out, placing his paw on it looking at you. “Is this for me?” you ask. When he nods you carefully step around him to pick up the mirror. On one side is that first engraving again on a smaller mirror. The image the same as the one on the bigger one flickering between humans. On the other side, there is another mirror with another small engraving.  _ Hearts desire _ it says. When you look onto the reflective surface you gasp.

 

There displayed for you to see is the image of your home world! You can see some of your friends and family. They are all happy and living well to do lives. Well, the ones who lived far from you anyway. You can see the ones who lived closer to your old home stricken with worry, and grief at your sudden disappearance. You clutched the mirror to your chest, trying to fight back the tears. You missed them all so dearly.

 

There was nothing to do about it now, though. Unless you could figure out how to break the  **Deal** . You were here now,  _ not _ home. It never truly occurred to you how much you would miss all the people in your life before now. You had taken them all for granted. Never truly believing the dreams to be real. You were so sure that you were going to be kicked out, and continue to live an unfulfilled life since shaking Sans’ hand wouldn’t do anything.

 

Of course, you had been wrong. You tried to stop crying. You really did, but as soon as the tears started flowing, you couldn’t stop them. Annoying Dog came and gave you a comforting lick on the hand. You pet his head without looking at him. “Thank you. For showing me this. For giving me this mirror. It means a lot to me.” you glance up at the dog with watery eyes and a small smile.

 

He takes your hand gently in his mouth dragging you much slower than before out of the clearing. You tuck the mirror into your coat for safe keeping. Looking over your shoulder at the large mirror with the flickering image of you and Sans it shows.  _ Despite everything, it’s still you. _ What could it mean? You continue to look as the trees phase in front of you, and you are lead back to the road where Sans is still frantically searching for you. You can hear his shouts of desperation from far away.

 

“PRINCESS!?!?! PLEASE TELL ME YER OK!!” is one among many other phrases heard by you, and Annoying Dog as you both make your way slowly back. Suddenly, he lets go of your hand to dash off, leaving you to flounder in the bush you just got yourself caught in. You yelp as thorns dig into your side, finally alerting Sans to your whereabouts. “Princess? Is that you?!” he shouts crashing through bramble on his way over to you.

 

“Yeah, it’s me, Sans! I’m stuck! Annoying Dog left me trapped in this bush!” you shout back. He comes crashing into the small, cramped clearing the bush was in. Seeing you, he rushed to your side, carefully tearing the branches away when he got near enough. When you were free of the brambles, Sans crushed your body to his chest. His breath coming out in shudders. He kneeled on the ground with you in his arms catching his breath, and holding you.

  
“We’re going home now, O.K.? I’m so glad you aren't hurt. Oh stars, I don’t know what I would do if some monster stole your SOUL.” he muttered into your hair. You could only close your eyes and yawn, nodding sleepily. Being dragged is draining. Sans lifts you into his arms. Cradling you close to his chest while walking back to his home. The gentle lull of his steady pace with all the excitement of today has you very tired, and soon you are dozing fitfully in his hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow did that really happen?  
> More clues as to the mystery behind Sans and you and maybe even annoying dog ;3  
> ALSO!  
> I am still looking for a main antagonist for the story.  
> I have all their motivations and trickery planned out already, I just need the character to fill the spot ^^;  
> please feel free to go to my blog and submit a drawing with some info on your character  
> uh in case you can't find it look for the thing under the picture of a ghost that says nav.  
> so far I only have one submission so don't feel afraid to tell me about your OC ^^  
> there are no bad OC's o0o  
> anyway, I hope you enjoyed this bonus chapter :D


	10. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awoke, laying back against your bed once again. This was getting old. You carefully survey your surroundings again to make absolutely sure you really weren't dreaming. There is the missing alarm clock just like before, and the painting is still there even though Sans said he would take it down. Lazybones. Sitting up in bed, you look around the rest of your room. How did you get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this one done ^^;  
> hoo boy hope I can manage another one after this  
> probably will  
> but it might be awhile ^^;  
> I have terrible writing habits :T
> 
> enjoy???

You awoke, laying back against your bed once again. This was getting old. You carefully survey your surroundings again to make absolutely sure you really weren't dreaming. There is the missing alarm clock just like before, and the painting is still there even though Sans said he would take it down. Lazybones. Sitting up in bed, you look around the rest of your room. How did you get here?

You think back to the last thing you remember, but all you see is the bar. Did you fall asleep at the bar? Then Sans must have carried you home. He didn’t strike you as the type to do things like that. Then again he does carry you around a lot…weirdo. Oh well, you are... well you hesitate to call it ‘home’, but you are here now. You look at the floor and see your underwear bags.

Whew. For a moment you thought maybe you forgot them in the bar, but if they are here, then Sans must have gotten them when you forgot to pick them up. You remember that much, at least. Though, you don’t remember seeing Sans pick them up. Ah, but that must be because you fell asleep at the bar!

Right? Then why do you remember walking through the snow? It’s too fuzzy. You can’t seem to remember what happened after you left the bar! Now that you think about it, you can definitely remember being awake when you left. You even faintly recall Sans grabbing your bags. So what happened between then and now? Why can’t you remember?

You keep thinking about it for a few minutes more but come up with nothing. You’re starting to get frustrated about this, but decided it must not be important if you can’t remember it. What even brought on this train of thought? Just drop it for now. It’s annoying when you can’t figure something out. But, if you can’t remember, then there is nothing you can do about it.  Except maybe ask Sans? You wonder if he would even tell you.

Yesterday proved you can’t expect Sans to tell you everything. How many more things is he keeping a secret from you? Is he lying about the handshake thing as well? Would it be ok to shake hands with people since he might just be lying? It didn’t make sense in the first place, but you suppose that it’s better to be safe than sorry. No shaking hands.

You sit up in your bed, noticing you still had on all your winter clothing. Even the coat! How thoughtful of Sans to respect your privacy. You smile at that before you feel something heavy slip out of your coat onto your lap. It was a mirror. Strange. You don’t remember buying a mirror while you were out.

You look at the mirror and, oddly enough, don’t see yourself reflected back on its smooth surface. Instead, there is another person's face there. You don’t recognize them really, but they do seem familiar somehow. There is an engraving at the bottom though you can’t quite make out what it says. It looks kind of like French, maybe? You pick up the mirror after sitting in your bed for a few moments before examining it from all sides. It’s strange in that it has another mirror on the other side with another engraving at the bottom. You can’t read this one either. You don’t know French, after all. This side of the mirror shows a Cottage on a beautiful grass hill. You can’t explain the nostalgia that washes over you at seeing the image. After all, you have never been there before.

You place the mirror down on your bedside table for now. You’ll see if maybe you can look up some French later. Not that you have the faintest idea of how you are going to do that. Just in case you do find something you decide to write down what it says on both sides. It’s not hard to find some paper and a pencil in your disaster of a room. The hard part is accurately writing down something in a foreign language.

Since you can’t remember what happened before you got home from the bar, and you don’t recall buying a mirror while you were out, you conclude that you must have picked it up within that stretch of time between the bar and here that you can’t remember. You go to stash the mirror on your bedside table since you don’t really use hand-held mirrors anyway when you realize how hot it is in your room. Like  _ whew _ , it is hot in here!

It was nice of Sans to respect your privacy and all? But geez! He could have at least taken off the coat! You are burning up! You quickly undo the buttons on your coat and toss it off of you in the direction of the closet. Ah, much better. You would tell him about this because overheating can be dangerous, but you don’t want to give him an excuse to undress you. That would end in disaster.

You set about dressing in some clean clothes for the day when you notice a paper taped to your door. You pause in pulling on a clean shirt to examine the paper. It looks like a note from Sans. Pulling it down from the door, you begin to read the note.

_ ‘Heya Princess, sorry I won’t be here this morning. got called out early today to be mayor of Snowdin for the next few days. Since Papyrus isn’t here I have to take on all the responsibilities he usually takes care of. Which includes helping open a new school, attending the after party, and then also building some new residents a house. Paps would always help new guys out with their house to make them feel more welcomed. Anyway, I will prolly be back by tonight. There’s a quiche in the fridge disguised to look like spaghetti. Have fun finding it. ~Sans~  _

_ P.S. the chair and dresser you got are in the living room. If you want to wait till I get back to set them up in your room, we can do it together later. Otherwise, it’s all yours. <3 <3’ _

‘Heh, he’s such a goober,’ you think as you spy hearts all over the page. Although, someone should have told Sans that hearts aren’t supposed to be purple. Carefully folding up the note, you store it in your bedside table since you feel the need to save the note, even though you are not sure why. You’ll think about it later, probably before bed, when you get all of your contemplative thinking done. For now, it’s time to explore the house!

There are at least four other rooms on this floor alone, and that’s just your own floor! You don’t feel comfortable exploring Papyrus or Sans’ rooms, even though you are extremely curious. So, you settle for exploring the four rooms left, and maybe, setting up your new hammock chair in your living space. You finish dressing in a loose shirt, a pair of leggings, and a flowing skirt with a blue floral design on it.

The first room you enter is very clean. Not a speck of dust anywhere. The bed is plain and simple but looks comfortable from here. There is a bookshelf to the side, next to a reading window seat.  _ Lucky! _ You have always wanted a reading window seat. It’s weird, though. You can’t explain the jealous feeling that rises in you at this room having a window seat. As if someone else lives here, and not you.

That ridiculous, though! This is your room now! You plan on making use of this room in later days, but feel apprehension at changing anything. Again, as if this isn’t your room. You feel like rebelling against the feeling but decide to play it safe and not change the room at all. Instead, you go and investigate the bookshelf!

Unfortunately, you can’t read anything here. All the books are in some foreign language. Dutch, maybe? Which begs the question of why books you can’t read are in a room meant for you.  _ Weird. _ The language barrier makes it hard to tell if they are books you would even enjoy reading in the first place. Pulling one down, you turn to the information page. Looking at the publishing date has you reeling. Wow, this book is old! It might even be old enough to be before that huge library was burned to the ground!

That’s insane! How did a book like this get here? Suddenly, it all clicks into place. You’re probably not the first human Sans has brought here in a deal. You’re probably not the first human who had their room brought with them. Replacing the book, you carefully back out of the room and close the door. You think about what this discovery could mean. So he has four other human SOULs here? Is that it? What does a monster even do with human SOULs? Supposing you’ll never find out unless you ask him. Not that he would tell you!

You think about exploring the other rooms but decide against it. Now that you know that people actually did use to live in them, it feels like a breach of privacy. Or, like you are messing with a corpse. You just don’t mess with corpses! Sitting in the main living space of your floor, you decide to think about what to do next. What even is there to do? You’re technically not allowed to leave the house without Sans, or Papyrus, in case something happens to you. You are in a world of monsters after all.

You wish you had gotten Ellen’s number. Even if she wouldn’t date you, it would still be so easy to be her friend. Then, you could invite her over or something. Not be so lonely while you are alone in this huge ass house... mansion... whatever. Oh, wait. You don’t have a cell phone right now. You sit around on one of your new living space’s chairs for a bit before succumbing to boredom and wandering downstairs. Might as well set up the hammock chair. Otherwise, you might just take a nap, and being unproductive was not something you did.

It takes ages to drag it upstairs; mostly because you have to disassemble it, and then reassemble it in its new place. You move all the books in your room to the new bookshelf since your old one is pretty rickety and falling apart. After it’s all set up; with the books on the shelf and the whole thing in a cozy corner, you grab a fuzzy blanket, a book from the shelf, and settle yourself into the hammock chair for a day of relaxed reading. At the very least, it will distract you from thinking about stuff for a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, we have another chapter all posted and read ^^;  
> pester me will ya?  
> to write I mean  
> cause like  
> I need to be pestered or it will not get done  
> even though being pestered is super annoying XP  
> doo eet o0o  
> anyway, hope you have a sparkltastic day my lovelies ^^
> 
> (should I write a Halloween chapter? since that's coming up?  
> yes? no? maybe?)

**Author's Note:**

> heyo it's ma blog link :D
> 
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com/
> 
> Check it out for stuff about this story and other things as well ;3
> 
> or if you wanna check out my main Hobby you can go here ^^
> 
> http://mirriora.deviantart.com/
> 
> enjoy the story :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll Sleep on It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226909) by [Editorsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editorsan/pseuds/Editorsan), [Named](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Named/pseuds/Named)




End file.
